Dans un monde inconnu
by livedevil
Summary: Cela faisait 3 semaines que Harry était un membre de la famille Malfoy, pas comme esclave, mais comme une sorte d’invité perpétuel. Lucius ne faisait pas cela pas gentillesse, bien au contraire, il avait une idée derière la tête. slash drarry.
1. chapitre 1

Résumé : Harry à fini ses études. Il entre chez lui prêt à vivre sa vie. Mais les Dursleys ne voient pas les choses de la même façon...  
  
Avertissement : Ceci est un slash... Ou du moins un futur slash. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin.  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Disclamer : Un Sirius mort, une Cho encore en vie et en bonne santé et tous les personnages masculins semblant être hétérosexuels... Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais écrit ça! Ok, tout ça pour dire que le super monde de Harry ne m'appartiens pas, mais plutôt a Mme J.K. Rowling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dans un monde inconnu :  
  
Harry venait de finir ses études à Hogwart. La fête avait fini tard, il était exténué et il rentra directement au 4 Privet Drive, tous en pensant à la coupe mondiale de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieux dans une semaine et pour la deuxième fois consécutive en Angleterre, il s'y rendrait sans doute.  
  
Il rentra seul car personne n'était venu le chercher, il transplana jusqu'à la maison, maintenant il le pouvait, il avait son diplôme de sorcellerie. Sa tante et son oncle étaient déjà couchés, Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, il pourrait se coucher sans se faire harceler par son énorme cousin, Dudley. Il avait un de ces maux de tête, trop bu d'alcool sans doute.  
  
Harry monta les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière et s'étendit dans son lit, aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie, demain il commencerait une nouvelle vie. Sa vrai vie. Sa vie de sorcier.  
  
Harry s'endormi, le sourire aux lèvres, songeant à son avenir empli de promesses.  
  
**********************  
  
À l'autre bout de la maison, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia n'étaient pas aussi endormis qu'ils auraient voulu le faire croire.  
  
- NON VERNON, JE REFUSE!  
  
- Shut, Pétunia, arrête, tu vas le réveiller!!  
  
- Allons dans le salon...  
  
C'est ainsi que Pétunia et Vernon se dirigèrent vers le salon pour être sur que leur conversation reste intime. Mais surtout pour ne pas réveiller le principal intéressé. Vernon dit à Pétunia :  
  
- Il peut maintenant utiliser sa magie en toute légalité, après toutes les années de souffrance qu'on lui a fait subir. Il va se venger, c'est certain. Il ne faut pas que ça arrive.  
  
- Mais il doit y avoir d'autres solutions. Vernon je ne pourrais jamais...  
  
- Pétunia!! Laissons nos convictions de côté pour quelques minutes, moi aussi ça me fait mal, mais pense à tout ce qu'il pourrait nous faire.  
  
- D'accord... Mais il doit faire ça vite.  
  
- Bien sûr, Petunia.  
  
- Donc, on l'appelle?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Vernon se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerai louer vos services... oui pour cette nuit... oui... non... oui... C'est au quatre Privet Drive. D'accord je vous attends.  
  
- Il arrive?  
  
- Il arrive.  
  
Ils restèrent dans le salon longtemps. Assis sur le divan à regarder la porte, attendant leur sauveur.  
  
DING DONG.  
  
Vernon se dirigea vers la porte, hésita, replaça son veston et replaça sa moustache. Il lança un regard furtif en direction de sa femme, cherchant son regard, son approbation. Elle approuva. Vernon ouvrit la porte et regarda l'homme en face de lui. L'homme entra.  
  
L'homme avait les cheveux noirs et un regard intensément menaçant derrière ses lunettes fumées, c'était le genre de personne qu'on vouvoyait. Il était un de ces sorciers qui louait ces services à d'autres sorciers pour effectuer leurs sales besogne contre de l'argent. Ou il pouvait, comme ce jour-là, tout simplement le louer à des moldus.  
  
- Alors quel service requiérez-vous exactement?  
  
- Perte de mémoire.  
  
- Pas de problème, et où se trouve celui a qui je dois faire subir le sortilège?  
  
- Au deuxième, première porte à gauche.  
  
L'homme sorti une baguette de la poche de sa cape et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. On entendit une faible détonation puis ils entrevirent des étincelles rouges. Puis le bruit caractéristique d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol. L'homme replaça Harry dans son lit et redescendit les escaliers en trombe.  
  
- Alors, c'est fait?  
  
- Oui monsieur, c'est fait. Alors ça fera 150 livres s'il vous plait.  
  
Vernon fouilla dans ces poches et en sortit quelques billets. Il les fourra dans la main tendue du sorcier qui parti en un bruit sec et un filet de fumée.  
  
*************************  
  
Le lendemain, un garçon se réveilla, se leva et regarda autours de lui et ne reconnu rien. Ni où il se trouvait ni qui était le beau jeune homme qui le regardait d'un air perdu dans le miroir. Il ouvrit la porte, ne reconnu toujours rien et il se rendit compte... qu'il ne se souvenait de... rien. Rien du tout. Son esprit était vide.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers et regarda ce qui lui semblait être sa famille. Un gros bonhomme le regarda et lui dit :  
  
- Bonjour Harry, alors tu viens t'asseoir?  
  
Harry (car c'était bien ça son nom) ne comprenait plus rien. Ils semblaient le connaître, mais lui ne les connaissaient pas. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ? Que s'était-il passé? Harry se dirigea vers la table et regarda ce qui lui semblait être ses parents. Mon dieu mais pourquoi sont-ils si gros et lui, il est si mince. Ce ne peut pas être sa famille. Harry était dans un état de choc, qui était-il?  
  
Le jeune garçon eut une crise d'angoisse soudaine et tout autour de lui se mit à trembler.  
  
Des choses se mirent à exploser et le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la porte déjà ouverte, sorti et couru dans la rue, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, vers un endroit où il pourrait réfléchir en paix à ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, regarda autours de lui et hurla son désespoir.  
  
Il était seul au monde. Dans un monde hostile. Dans un monde inconnu... 


	2. chapitre 2

*******************************  
  
Résumé : Harry à fini ses études. Il entre chez lui prêt à vivre sa vie. Mais les Dursleys ne voient pas les choses de la même façon...  
  
Avertissement : Ceci est un slash... Ou du moins un futur slash. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin.  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Disclamer : Un Sirius mort, une Cho encore en vie et en bonne santé et tous les personnages masculins semblant être hétérosexuels... Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais écrit ça! Ok, tout ça pour dire que le super monde de Harry ne m'appartiens pas, mais plutôt a Mme J.K. Rowling.  
  
Réponses aux réviews :  
  
Onarluca : Voici la suite. Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'a laissées sa fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Tu es ma première lectrice fidèle. :P Gros bizous  
  
Blurp3 : En effet c'est pas très joyeux, mais ça s'annonce gay si tu vois ce que je veut dire(ok, jeu de mot vraiment médiocre)  
  
Minerve : Hum, en effet il est fort. Mais si tu regarde les symptômes de Lockhart dans le deuxième tome sa ressemble pas mal à ça, non?  
  
Zaz : Tu penses que je devrai la classer dans romance/drame? Parce que tu n'es pas la première(ou premier...) qui me dit que c'est triste. Oui t'as raison y manque de description de choses et de sentiments, ça fait pas mal platonique comme chapitre, je m'en excuse. Celui-là devrai être mieux pour ce qui est des description matérielle( peut-être un peu trop tu me dira) et le troisième en ce qui a attrait au sentiment de Harry. Et non tu n'es pas chiante, c'est les commentaires comme ça qui aident à faire progresser la fic. Merci. :D  
  
Natsu-Chan : Merci. La rencontre devrai être dans le troisième chapitre, au pire dans le quatrième. Rencontre pleine de rebondissement, mais je t'en dit pas plus.  
  
Lapieuvredudésert : On se cotise et un achète un kit de torture! Après il reste juste à essayer de les trouver. Lol. On va les faire souffrir ces cons!  
  
Florelia : Désolé mais le Ryry y va faire un petit bout de chemin tout seul avant l'arriver de son super-héro (lol, Draco en combinaison moulante verte et argent avec un gros D sur le torse...je sens que cette image la va me rester longtemps dans la tête...0_o)  
  
Feariel : Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci et remerci  
  
Polgara86 : C'est vrai que le premier chapitre ne donne pas vraiment une bonne idée de l'histoire. Celui-là peut-être un peu plus. Mais l'histoire devrai vraiment commencer que vers le chapitre 3 (la rencontre avec Draco). Bisou toi aussi.  
  
Yami Aku : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. –xxx-  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dans les rues de Little Whinning, 15h00 :  
  
Harry fit plusieurs kilomètres en empruntant des rues inconnues et un chemin totalement improvisé. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais marcher lui aérait l'esprit et les sens. En parlant du loup; son esprit avait de la difficulté à tenir la route, il était brumeux.  
  
Harry apprenait, de nouveau, à se connaître et à connaître le monde dans lequel il semblait vivre, c'était comme une nouvelle vie.  
  
Combien de personnes n'ont pas rêvés de reconstruire leurs vies sur de nouvelles bases, la refaire loin de chez eux, avec de nouvelles valeurs, de nouvelles personnes. Combien de personne n'on pas rêvé de tout oublier, tous leurs souvenirs douloureux, leurs traumatisme, et Harry était un océan de traumatisme. La question est : est-ce une bonne chose d'oublier notre passé?  
  
Donc, Harry marchait, il croisa plusieurs personnes arrosant leurs pelouses, lavant leurs voitures ou s'adonnant à toutes autres activités inutiles et superficielles. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce monde, ces gens-là avaient l'air tout aussi désagréable les uns que les autres et les regards de dédain qu'ils lui lançaient l'agressait énormément.  
  
Harry s'adossa au mur extérieur d'une maisonnette de banlieue et commença son introspection. Plusieurs questions le tourmentaient :  
  
1.Qui était-il?  
  
2.Où était-il?  
  
3.Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien?  
  
4.Pourquoi tout autour de lui s'était mis à trembler? Comme si les objets dépendaient de sa volonté, des vœux de son esprit. Étrange...  
  
Le fil de ses pensé s'interrompis là. Harry avait senti quelque chose de dur sous ses fesses. Il sursauta et se leva rapidement. Quelque chose long, de droit et de dur se trouvait dans sa poche arrière de jeans, il sortit la chose et la contempla. C'était un bout de bois, environ 25 centimètres de long et 1.5 centimètre de diamètre à la base, mais plus on s'éloignait de la base et plus le diamètre était petit.  
  
L'objet imposait silencieusement le respect. Il était poli à outrance, mais était empli de traces de doigts. Ses traces de doigts? Sûrement. Alors cet objet ne devait pas être qu'un simple bout de bois, sinon, pourquoi y aurait-il tant de trace de doigts? Et pourquoi le traînerait-il dans sa poche? Oui, cet objet avait quelque chose de spécial, mais quoi?  
  
Harry suivit son instinct de Moldu et chercha un mode d'emplois, ou du moins, un bouton qui pourrait expliquer la lourdeur peu commune de l'objet. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que du bois, du bois, de la cire et des traces de doigts.  
  
Ensuite, il parcouru de long en large la surface de la baguette de bois; il n'y avait absolument aucune imperfection. C'est alors que Harry secoua frénétiquement la baguette, quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir s'échapper de son extrémité des étincelles rouges et or.  
  
Sous l'effet de la surprise, il laissa échapper un cris de surprise.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme sorti de la maison sur la quelle il était accotée. L'homme avait l'air fâché et le regard méchant.  
  
« Excusez-moi, monsieur. Mais pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faite dans mon jardin, ceci est une propriété privé et je dois vous demander de la quitter immédiatement ou j'appelle la police! »  
  
« Euh...ah oui, pardonnez-moi. »  
  
« Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir!! »  
  
L'homme aux propos sarcastiques attendit que l'intrus de son jardin disparaisse à l'angle du coin de rue pour lancer quelques insultes haineuse a l'encontre des sans-abris et des « pouilleux » en son genre.  
  
Harry avait au moins trouver une sources d'optimisme, il se souvenait du langage. Il pourrait communiquer avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour des renseignements ou pour toutes autres choses. Cependant dès qu'il se rappela la baguette de bois lanceuse d'étincelles et le mystère qui l'entourait, autrement dit : sa vie, son moral repris un proportion ridicule.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pendant ce temps au dans une petite maison de banlieue, habitée par une famille de parfait banlieusards :  
  
Le choc du mini-tremblement de terre localisé dans leur salle à manger, causé par l'appel à l'aide du cerveau de Harry, causé par un sorcier un peu trop compétent et son sort d'amnésie, garda les Dursleys dans une espèce de transe physique et mentale pendant un très long moment.  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
Lorsque enfin :  
  
« Euh, Papa, où est-il allé? »  
  
« Il...Il...Il est sorti dehors après avoir détruit la moitié de notre salle à manger... »  
  
« Mais, Vernon chéri, il est parti! »  
  
« Mon dieu, mais tu as raison! »  
  
Un sourire de maniaque ayant commis son crime apparu sur les lèvres de Vernon Dursley, bientôt imiter par sa femme et leur progéniture. Leur rêve devenait enfin réalité, ils étaient débarrassé de leurs fardeau. Et comme Vernon l'expliqua au reste de la famille, ils n'auraient plus à subir de pressions de la part de ses illuminés de magiciens, car non seulement Harry avait-il prit la fuite de sa propre initiative, mais en plus il était maintenant majeur du point de vu de la communauté sorcière et ses décisions lui appartenaient totalement, à présent.  
  
À la fin du discours de l'homme de la famille, Pétunia et Dudley éclatèrent de joie. Ils fêtèrent leur victoire sur le destin jusqu'à tard le soir, sans n'avoir aucune intention de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry continuait ses pérégrinations dans un monde inconnu.  
  
Bientôt, il quitta Little Whinning et se retrouva sur une toute petite route de campagne à proximité d'un champ et d'une petite colline fleurissante. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, mais Harry n'avait rien mangé ni rien bu depuis presque une journée complète. Son estomac criait famine et ses jambes ne pouvaient presque plus porter le poids du reste de son corps.  
  
Le soleil tapait sur sa tête, qui ne pouvait encore moins se concentrer, et la chaleur la lui faisait tourner. Après quelques secondes où il rechercha son équilibre, il fini par tomber par terre, au beau milieu de la route.  
  
C'était trop tard, tout était fini, il était fini, pratiquement déjà mort, il ne pourrait jamais se relever sans une aide extérieure, aide qui ne viendrai sûrement pas dans un avenir rapproché vu le nombre très peu élevé de voitures qui devait passé par ce chemin.  
  
Cependant, juste comme il se disait qu'il aurait voulu se retrouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, tout autours de lui se mit à tournoyer comme si le décors s'évaporait lentement. Quelque secondes plus tard Harry s'était changé en une petite fumé grise en émettant un léger ' CLAC '.  
  
À une centaines de Kilomètres de là, un jeune homme à lunettes réapparu dans un champs, un regard de totale incompréhension emplissant tout ses traits.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. chapitre 3

Bonjourrrrrrr  
  
RÉPONSES AUX RÉVIEWWWWWS ( excusez le fautes, fait à la butch et sur le rush) :  
  
Onarluca : 

Merci, c'est correct pour la réview, lol je toublige pas et je compati avec ton ordinateur. Et avec toi, bien sûr! J'ai pensé m'acheter un mac pour plus avoir de virus, y parait que la plus part des virus marchent pas avec des macs, et tous cas, je te laisser sur une autre de mes magnifiques spéculations, baye.  
  
Zaz : 

C'est sûr que lire des slash développe énormément le potentiel de ton cerveau à trouver des double sens dans tout! Drac' se pogne le cul comme d'habitude, ou il doit être en train de fabriquer un monument à l'effigie de son père ou de comploter pour quoi que se soit de pas fin. En tout cas, il fait ce que Draco fait.  
  
Lyly : 

merci beaucoup. Bon je sais pas quoi dire à part ça, alors merci encore.  
  
Lapieuvredudésert : 

ohhh des Katanas, niceeeeee. T'a rien de plus soufrant? Je sais je suis très dérangée dans ma tête...mais je suis pas le seule on dirait, sans vouloir t'insulter, on à toujours besoin d'une connaissance sadique....  
  
Poisson rouge : 

merci. J'adore ton nickname, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé...? Lol  
  
Polgara86 : 

Ouais!! Une autres adepte du tuage de Dursley! Y Vont souffrir les connards! Nié hé hé. Je suis diabolique( ..). Draco ''arrive'' maintenant. Alors arrête de trépigner, le trou dans ton plancher doit bien faire dans les 10 mètres carrés maintenant! Une semaine quand même.  
  
Céline S. : 

C'est marrant? Ah bon...la suite est fait. Et la suite de cette suite est en préparation quelque part dans ma tête, alors ça ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
Blurp3 : 

Ouais je sais tous mes chapitres sont dramatiquement (ok peut- être pas à ce point là...) courts. Déjà celui-là fait une page Word de plus que les autres, environ. C'est déjà sa (4 pages et des poussières sans les réponses aux réviews et tout ça, je m'améliore)  


Maintenant l'histoire:  
  
Un garçon était assit au beau milieu d'un champs, ses yeux verts cherchant désespérément un point de repère, une similitude quelconque avec le décor duquel il faisait partie il y avait à peine quelques secondes de cela. La route avait disparue et la colline fleurissante aussi. Tout avait laissé place à un champs de blé d'Inde, du blé d'Inde à perte de vue. De la nourriture potentielle à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
  
La stupéfaction fit momentanément place à de l'espoir dans le fort intérieur de Harry. Il était entouré de nourriture. Bon peut-être, que du maïs cru n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait espéré de mieux, mais c'était déjà ça.  
  
Il ne mourrait pas de faim.  
  
Du moins, pas dans un avenir immédiat.  
  
Harry s'affairait à décrocher les épis salvateurs de leurs tiges, c'était un travail plus exigeant qu'il n'y paraissait. Pendant qu'il effectuait ce travail monotone et répétitif, il fit, une fois de plus, le résumé de sa situation quelque peu complexe. Il ne savait toujours pas qui il était, il savait encore moins où il était et le mystère s'était encore intensifié, si c'était possible, suite à l'arrivée d'un nouveau phénomène ésotérique : Une espèce de téléportation.  
  
Encore une fois, le monde physique, la matière, avait répondu à l'appel à l'aide de son cerveau. Était-ce comme cela pour tout le monde? Sûrement pas. Sinon le monde serait sensiblement différent, tout le monde vivrait dans l'opulence matérielle et morale. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de porte pour empêcher les autres de venir voler nos biens, puisque tout le monde pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il veut quand il veut?  
  
Après avoir mangé son repas de « roi » et avoir repris des forces, il continua sa marche dans une direction totalement aléatoire.  
  
C'était vraiment une drôle de sensation de ne rien savoir. Mais de savoir qu'on ne sait rien, tout en se demandant si ça avait toujours été comme ça, ou sinon, que s'était-il passé pendant la nuit où tout avait changé?  
  
Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il avait peur, peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver plus tard, peur de lui-même, car il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. On aurait dit que ce monde allait au-delà des limites de la logique établies par son cerveau. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver n'importe quand et c'était très stressant , surtout dans un organisme où l'adrénaline coulait à flot comme le sien à ce moment-là.  
  
Harry marchait, il marchait toujours dans la même direction en espérant que ses pas le mène à une civilisation quelconque. Ses espoirs furent nourris lorsqu'il aperçu, au loin, une route où passait plusieurs personnes et à quelques kilomètres de la route à peine, se trouvait un énorme stade et autours de ce stade, des milliers de tentes étaient plantées..  
  
C'était vraiment un drôle de spectacle. Un immense stade planté au beau milieu de nulle part et semblant passé totalement inaperçu pour tout ces gens qui passaient sur la route à seulement quelques kilomètres de là.  
  
Harry décida de s'y rendre.  
  
Le chemin était plus long qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue et Ryry commençait à perdre l'espoir d'y arriver un jour. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun autre point de repère dans le paysage n'aidait pas et chaque pas qu'il effectuait. Il se demandait si l'espace entre son corps et ce stade rétrécissait vraiment, ou si la bâtisse s'éloignait à mesure qu'il avançait.  
  
Mais, malgré les apparences, Harry avançait bel et bien et il fut bien obligé de le constater lorsqu'il arriva face à un petit ruisseau. Ça tombait bien, il mourrait de soif. Il s'abreuva donc et reprit sa lente progression vers le seul endroit civilisé des alentours.  
  
Le paysage défilait et le stade se rapprochait, lentement mais sûrement, et bientôt il distingua des milliers de tentes plantées tout autours du stade.  
  
Des tentes en un nombre quasiment incalculable, de grosseurs différentes et de couleurs quelque peu exotiques. En effet, certaines tentes avaient le volume d' une maison et d'autres d'une niche à chien, on aurait dit une exposition des tentes les plus farfelues du pays. Parce que la grosseur n'était pas la seule chose qui clochait, les couleurs étaient tout sauf harmonieuses. Harry vit même une tente en tôle et une autre en ce qui semblait être une sorte de marbre.  
  
Une chose était sûre, c'était vraiment un drôle de terrain de camping.  
  
Et les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. L'homme qui accueillit Harry avait des vêtements qui auraient étés à la mode il y a de cela 25 ans et il portait un affreux chapeau melon.  
  
L'homme lui sourit avec un regard complice.  
  
« Harry !!, dit-il. Tu es donc venu! »  
  
Au regard interrogateur que lui lança Harry, il se sentit obligé de se présenter.  
  
« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? C'est vrai, ça fait au moins 4 ans, c'est bien ça? Le temps passe tellement vite. C'est moi, Ludo...Ludo Verpey ! Ah, ça te reviens, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
''Ça'' ne lui revenait pas du tout...  
  
« Tu te demande sûrement ce que je fais à l'entrée. Et bien le ministère à abandonné l'idée de poster un Moldu à l'entrée du...comment ça s'appelle déjà?...ah oui, un coumpouing, c'est ça? En tous cas, avec ce qui s'est produit à la dernière coupe du monde, tu t'en souviens?  
  
« ... »  
  
« Mais bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, tu étais là! Comment on pourrait oublier ça, la marque des Mangemorts, c'était horrible, hein? Ces pauvres Moldus. Une chance qu'on avait des sorciers plus que compétents sur les lieux qui ont pu leur administrer l'oubliette sur le champs, sinon imagine un peu le traumatisme qu'ils auraient eu... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prnoncer-le-nom est toujours dans les parages à ce que l'on raconte, mais il se ferait de plus en plus discret depuis que le nombre d'Aurors a plus que surpassé le nombre de Mangemorts actifs. Et, en plus, avec Albus Dumbledore sur les talons, n'importe qui serait sur ses gardes 24 heures sur 24. Moi, en tous cas je serais plus que vigilant si j'était lui... »  
  
Cet homme n'arrêtait donc jamais de parler? Peut-être que si il disait quelque chose dans un Français intelligible, cela aurait été intéressant, mais là...Le ministère de quoi? Un Moldu? La coupe du monde de quoi au juste? Des Mangemorts? Des sorciers? L'Oubliette? Celui- dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Des Aurors? Albus Dumbledore? Qu'étaient tout ces choses et qui étaient tout c'est gens?  
  
Soit cet homme, Ludo Verpey, le prenait pour un autre Harry ou soit il venait de mettre la main sur un nouveau mystère. Que de mystères...  
  
« Euh, bien sûr...Euh, puis-je entrer? »  
  
« Mais oui, mais oui, très certainement, pour toi et seulement pour toi, je te laisse entrer Gratos ! À la prochaine, Harry. »  
  
« Ouais, c'est ça, à la prochaine »  
  
« Oh, Harry, attends un instant. »  
  
Oh non, quoi encore?!  
  
« Tu aimerais peut-être parier sur l'équipe gagnante? L'Angleterre ou le Canada? C'est ce qui est bien avec le Quidditch, on ne peut jamais savoir se qui va ce passer, c'est toujours une surprise totale. Moi si j'étais toi, je parierais sur le Canada, bien que je prenne pour l'Angleterre, en bon Anglais que je suis, mais je dirais que les Canadien on une meilleure équipe cette année, il sont quand même passé du cent trente-troisième rang au deuxième en moins d'un an, tout est possible. Alors tu paries une petite somme ou une énorme somme? Combien de Galillons veux-tu parier? Moi, je te conseillerais...»  
  
« Je préfère ne pas parier, merci, au revoir»  
  
Il avait été quelque peu malpoli avec ce Verpey, mais s'il était resté avec lui plus longtemps sa tête aurait fini par exploser, ou bien son cerveau aurait fondu. Est-ce que tous les " sorciers" avaient les cordes vocales aussi actives que cet homme-là ? Mon dieu, faites que non...  
  
Harry marchait dans le Camping, tout le monde semblait le connaître, plusieurs personnes le saluaient et l'appelaient monsieur Potter. Potter? Harry Potter. Tel était son nom.  
  
Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde jusqu'à ce que :  
  
« Et bien! Si ce n'est pas le GRAND Harry Potter venu étaler sa richesse et sa célébrité à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Alors ça va, Potter ? »  
  
Le garçon blond semblait le connaître, peut-être de la famille à lui ? Harry décida d'engager la conversation avec le beau jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole.  
  
« Salut, euh...toi ! Ça va bien? Alors quelle équipe est la plus susceptible de gagner la coupe selon toi ? Moi je dirais que c'est le Canada. Comment es-tu venu ici ? Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. »  
  
« Potter, depuis quand je t'autorise à me tutoyer ? Depuis quand je t'autorise à être aussi amical envers mon humble personne? »  
  
« Je...Je...Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas...Je... »  
  
« Potter, Qu'es-ce que t'as bordel ?!?!? »  
  
Juste au moment où tout semblait perdu entre lui et le garçon, un homme arriva derrière son interlocuteur. Il était le portrait craché du garçon, mais en plus vieux, ses cheveux étaient du même blond éclatant et ces yeux du même gris bleuté.  
  
« Draco, viens, le match commence bientôt, nous devons aller rencontrer le ministre pour ce qui à attrait a ton futur poste au ministère...Ah tiens, bonjour monsieur Potter. Alors, vos Moldus vont bien ?... J'espère que non. »  
  
« Mes Moldus, c'est quoi ça? »  
  
Lucius regarda Harry avec un air de mépris comme seul lui et Snape pouvaient le faire.  
  
« Père, puis-je vous parler un instant? »  
  
« Bien sûr »  
  
Lucius et Draco s'éloignèrent de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry qui attendait patiemment leur retour. Draco se pencha à l'oreille de son père et lui chuchota :  
  
« Potter, il a quelque chose qui cloche, il ne se rappelle évidemment plus qui nous sommes. »  
  
« Il n'a pas l'air de se rappeler de grand chose si tu veux mon avis. »  
  
« Bon, on a qu'à le laisser comme ça, dit Draco, C'est son problème, Potter a toujours eu un don pour se foutre dans la merde, et un don pour s'en sortir, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois-là serait différente. »  
  
« Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi cette fois-là va être différente. C'est parce que toutes les autres fois, tous le monde s'est contenté de l'aider, nous, nous allons faire plus, nous allons profiter de la situation, la faire détourner en notre avantage. Ce PAUVRE garçon a évidemment perdu la mémoire, il ne se souvient ni de qui il est, ni de qui nous sommes, amenons-le au manoir et peut-être que... »  
  
« NON ! Père, vous savez que je déteste Potter, il ne peut pas habiter avec nous, jamais je ne pourrais... »  
  
« Ne soit pas si égoïste Draco et laisse moi finir! Je disais donc, nous pourrions l'amener au manoir et refaire son éducation, façon Malfoy. Il pourra devenir un mage noir, un Mangemort, même. Imagine un peu, un des sorciers les plus puissant de tous les temps à nos pieds, prêt à faire tout ce que nous lui demanderons de faire, puisque nous serons les seules personnes dans sa vie. Il deviendra ce que nous voudrons qu'il devienne et pensera ce que nous voudrons qu'il pense. »  
  
« Hummmmmmm, oui père j'adore cette idée-là finalement, faisons donc cela. HÉ! POTTER ! VIENS LÀ ! »  
  
Harry avança prudemment vers le duo blond.  
  
« Suis-nous. Le match commence à l'instant, tu nous racontera ce qu'il advient de toi ces temps-ci. »  


  
  


Bon, question, préférez vous une fic Dark Harry ou non? 


	4. chapitre 4

Salut Tout d'abord je tien à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre. Il y a eu plein de complications. JE M'EXCUSE!!! Bon ensuite : Si je n'arrive pas à updater avant le 24 Juin il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres avant au moins 2 mois parce que je m'en vais à l'autre bout du monde (Suisse). Et finalement, cette fic risque de bientôt glisser vers le rating R vu le scénario que j'ai dans mon petit cerveau pervers. J'espère que vous allez quand même continuer à le lire. -  
  
RÉSULLLLLLLLTATS : Alors, pour la question de l'autre chapitre, les résultats sont très concluants. En fait vous n'avez fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Vous êtes avides de sang mes amies!!! () Dark Ryry : 13 votes White(1) Ryry : 4 votes S'en fout ou n'a pas divulgué son avis: 3 personnes Les résultats du "référendum" sont clairs et je suis désolée pour celles qui avaient voté non (j'ai une pensée spéciale pour toi, tetedenoeud...) mais le oui l'emporte avec une très grande majorité, et en plus, c'est ce que je voulais(2). J'espère que vous allez quand même continuer de la lire, j'essaierais de ne pas trop aller dans l'extrême :P.  
  
Merci beaucoup à : Hannange, tetedenoeud, Shyrinia, Natsu-chan, Zick, Darkheart, Yami aku, 3edges, Blurp3, Isa Malefoy et Minerve (en passant aller lire sa dernière fic, ça vaut la peine) pour vos Réviews. Ça fait toujourrrrrrrrrrrrs plaisir. JE VOUS AIME!!!  
  
Réponses aux Réviews :  
  
Lovespike : Hum, désolé de te décevoir mais c'est le dark qui l'a emporté, tes idées farfelues sont toujours le bienvenues. Merci pour tout.  
  
Celine S. : Je me suis dit ça moi aussi, comment pouvait-il ne pas être influençable avec les Malfoy? Il ne peut pas faire autrement que de sombrer dans la pasfinerie (traduction : Méchanceté) Hihi...  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Ouais...Il faut que je trouve un trou dans mon horaire pour lire tes fics, tu devrais avoir une réview de moi bientôt. Si tu es si sadique que ça, tes fics doivent en valoir le détour. Oui oui Lucius est un gros méchant (mais oh combien sexy) bonhomme, mais on l'aime comme ça (moi en tout cas...) bisous et à la prochaine.  
  
Skai Blue : TT tu m'aimes pas?? TT noooooooooonnnnnnn!!! Bon je te pardonne vu le beau sourire que tu m'envoie!! - VOILÀ, ton vœu est exaucé!! Un dark Harry!!  
  
Saael' : Wow OO... La super révieweuse en chef de fanfic me laisse une réview, je suis honorée (TT) merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires, mais je ne pense pas que je vais me diriger vers ça. Merci encore. Gros bisou à toi zossi.  
  
Vivy : Salut. Merci pour ta réview et tes commentaires. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur que tu suives mes fics comme ça. –xxx-  
  
Onarluca : Merci, merci. Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeuh.  
  
Polgara86 : Lol. Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre-là qui à pris un presque 3 semaine à être updater. Ton trou doit être très profond, attention à ne pas tomber dedans, qui sait ce que tu peux retrouver au centre de la terre. J'ai entendu dire que c'était plein de nains sodomites et méchants. Je me sentirais mal si tu te faisais violer. :P  
  
Cho81 : Tes commentaires m'ont particulièrement touchés. Tien, une autre qui veut la mort des Dursleys...nié-hé-hé.  
  
Bon la suite de la fic maintenant :  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Quel sport passionnant!  
  
Harry était complètement hypnotisé par le jeu qui se déroulait devant lui.  
  
S'il avait bien compris; Sept joueurs par équipes évoluaient sur la surface de jeu : cette fois-ci les rouges et blancs contre les bleus et blancs, aux couleurs de leurs drapeaux respectifs. Trois d'entre eux se passaient une grosse balle d'un rouge écarlate qu'un autre joueur tentait d'empêcher de faire passer au travers d'un des trois anneaux de l'équipe adverse. Deux autres joueurs tentaient d'assommer ceux de l'autre équipe avec deux balles, un peu plus petites que la rouge, aux instincts tueurs.  
  
- Potter?  
  
Mais le mystère résidait en un autre joueur, le septième de chaque équipe, qui semblait tout simplement tourner en rond sans but. Parfois il plongeait en piqué suscitant les cris de tous les spectateurs, et était presque immédiatement suivit par celui de l'autre équipe.  
  
- Potter!!  
  
Ils n'étaient sûrement pas là que pour faire joli. Pourtant c'est ce que l'on aurait pu croire. En tout cas pour l'instant le Canada menait 60 à 10. Ils avaient menés une saison blanche à ce que l'on racontait, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais ils semblait mener la partie...  
  
- POTTER!!!!!!  
  
Harry sursauta sur sa chaise de luxe. En fait tout ici était luxueux. S'il ne savait pas que son ami n'était pas un prince il aurait pu en douter, lorsque l'on voyait l'opulence dans la quelle il vivait. Son apparence, elle aussi, aurait pu porter à confusion; il était très beau.  
- Oui? Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.  
  
- Hum, bon... Tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il advient de toi, tu me semble un peu différent.  
  
Fallait-il tout raconter?  
  
Mais après tout, qui ne pourrait pas mieux l'aider que ce garçon et son père. Ils sembleraient bien le connaître et bien connaître ce monde. Pourquoi ne pas tout leur dire après tout?  
  
- D'accord je vais tout vous raconter, mais le récit risque d'être plutôt incomplet. Pas que je ne veuille pas vous le dire, en fait c'est que je ne peux pas.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela? Questionna Malfoy Senior.  
  
- Parce que je ne m'en souviens plus, tout simplement. Voyez-vous c'est que je me suis réveillé ce matin et je semblais avoir perdu tous mes souvenirs, à supposer que j'en aie jamais eu, et toute ma mémoire.  
  
Le son de sa voix fut couvrit par le bruit de la foule : L'Angleterre venait de marquer. Le score en était maintenant à 60- 20.  
  
- Je disais donc, on pourrait comparer ma tête à un énorme plat de spaghetti, je ne rappelle de rien. Je suis sorti de chez moi en trombe et affolé, j'ai couru jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle, puis je me suis arrêté avant de me faire expulser par celui à qui appartenait la maison sur laquelle je m'étais accotée. Ensuite j'ai marché jusqu'à une longue route et soudainement je me suis retrouver dans un champ de maïs. J'ai marché jusqu'ici et finalement je vous ai rencontré, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.  
  
- Tu as sûrement absorbé une potion de perte de mémoire, car si tu avais des problèmes d'amnésie nous l'aurions sut. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous, Draco est un de tes vieux amis, nous t'aiderons.  
  
Bien sûr chacune des affirmations de sa dernière phrase étaient fausses, et Lucius le savait bien. Et de toute façon who cares, ce garçon n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était un tissu de mensonge. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, sa vie serait un immense mensonge.  
  
Oh oui, il avait beaucoup de plans pour lui...  
  
Harry se sentait déjà mieux, il avait confiance en ces deux hommes. De toute façon, avait-il le choix?  
  
- Alors Harry, tu veux bien venir vivre avec nous au manoir? Demanda Draco.  
  
Il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre initiative, où irait-il sinon?  
  
- D'accord, je veux bien!  
  
Tout se déroulait à merveille, Harry était toujours aussi naïf. Lucius fit un regard complice à son fils unique qui le gratifia d'un de ces sourires charmeurs qui faisait fondre toutes les filles de l'école, autrefois. Mais en ce moment, c'était un garçon qu'il faisait fondre...  
  
Le score en était à 80-30 après plus d'une heure de jeu.  
  
Quand tout à coup des milliers de spectateurs hurlèrent comme une seule personne à la vue de l'attrapeur Canadien qui plongeait à la vitesse de la lumière en direction d'un des poteaux adverses, suivit de quelques mètres par l'attrapeur Anglais. Tout le monde s'était relevé en une immense vague dans l'espoir d'apercevoir qui atteindrait le vif d'or en premier.  
  
L'attrapeur Anglais rattrapait peu à peu son adversaire. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité pendant quelques secondes, puis ils décuplèrent d'intensité quand l'attrapeur à la robe bleue remonta dans les airs avec une petite boule or battant frénétiquement des ailes dans la paume refermée de sa main.  
  
- L'Angleterre a gagné pour la deuxième fois consécutive, nous sommes les vainqueurs incontestés!!!  
  
Un cri s'était élevé de l'intercom dans la loge des Malfoy. Une voix que Harry avait déjà entendue, il n'y a pas très longtemps. C'était Ludo Verpey qui venait d'annoncer la victoire tant attendue de l'Angleterre de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.  
  
Quelques secondes à peine après l'annonce de Verpey, un homme avec un énorme chapeau, dont la laideur pouvait sans doute concurrencer avec l'énormité, débarqua dans leur loge.  
  
- Bonjour messieurs Malfoy, dit-il. Et... à tien donc, bonjour Harry, que fais-tu là?  
  
- Il est tout simplement venu nous rendre visite, monsieur le ministre.  
  
Personne ne devait savoir...  
  
- Ah, d'accord. C'est génial que nous aillons gagné n'est-ce pas, quoi que je n'en aie jamais douté au contraire. Je suis un fervent patriote, jamais nous n'aurions pu être vaincu par une poigné d'habitants nordiques et conquis, par nous qui plus est. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Lucius? C'était évident que nous avions une meilleure équipe et...  
  
Mon dieu, avait-il fini d'essayer de détourner la conversation sur un sujet aussi futile et pathétique que le Quidditch? Lucius n'était pas un des hommes les plus puissants de son époque pour rien, il n'était pas dupe.  
  
- Oui, oui! Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous parler de l'entente que nous avons eue, celle par rapport à mon fils et à son avenir au ministère. Moyennant l'offre quelque peu alléchante, si je peux me permettre, que je vous offre en échange de ses services, j'espère que vous saurez répondre par l'affirmatif à ma question.  
  
- ...Euh... Oui, oui, bien sûr. 3500 Gallilons ce n'est pas une somme à prendre à la légère. Et nous en avons dramatiquement besoin ses temps-ci au ministère.  
  
- Parfait, vous pouvez disposer. Dit Lucius d'un air important à l'homme qui l'était infiniment plus que lui.  
  
Ça sentait l'arnaque. Lucius et Draco sentaient l'argent à plein nez et ils s'en servait pour usurper le gouvernement. Harry ne les imaginaient pas comme ça.  
  
Lucius devenait l'indignation silencieuse de Harry et il décida qu'il était temps de commencer sa ''rééducation''.  
  
- Tu vois, Harry, tout ce qui compte dans la vie c'est le pouvoir. Sans notre pouvoir Draco ne serrait jamais devenu ministre des affaires intérieures magiques et nous n'aurions jamais eu cette magnifique loge. Et ce n'est que quelques exemples parmi tant d'autre de ce que peut faire le pouvoir quand il est dans les mains d'hommes ambitieux comme nous.  
  
- Il a raison, enchaîna la progéniture de diable, et sais-tu comment nous avons pu acquérir toute cette richesse et donc tout ce pouvoir?  
  
Harry réfléchi et répondit :  
  
Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
En volant, c'est la seule façon de se faire une place valable dans la société.  
  
Lucius et Draco avaient dit cela en espérant que le cerveau de Harry ait aussi réussi à oublier la notion du bien et du mal. Après tout, leurs plans en entier reposait sur ce fait. Ils guettèrent une quelconque réaction de la part de Harry. Comme le temps passe lentement quand on attend quelque chose d'aussi important...  
  
Les lèvres charnues de Harry s'étirèrent lentement pour former un léger sourire, son premier depuis le début de cette drôle de journée.  
  
Après tout, ils avaient raison. La seule façon d'avoir du pouvoir était d'avoir de l'argent, et quelle était la meilleure façon d'avoir de l'argent : le vol. Tout semblait si simple formulé ainsi.  
  
Le sourire de Harry contagia presque immédiatement les lèvres du duo maléfique, qui quittèrent la loge, leurs nouvel adepte sur les talons.  
  
La tente était au moins aussi luxueuse que la loge. Avez-vous déjà vu une tente qui fait environ 50 mètres carrés et où le ''carrelage'' est fait de tapis persan? Wou-hou! Si c'était ça qu'amenait le pouvoir, Harry en voulait déjà plus.  
  
Alors que Harry était en pleine contemplation, Lucius s'approcha par derrière(3) et lui dit à l'oreille :  
  
- Vu que nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit de parler fort après le couvre-feu qui a été imposé cette année, je vais me faire discret. Nous parlerons demain, en attendant, je veux que tu reprennes les forces dont tu as dramatiquement besoin.  
  
À ses mots, Lucius fit un geste négligeant de sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un lit où Harry s'installa confortablement. Il n'eut même pas besoin de chercher le sommeil, car celui-ci le cherchai, lui, depuis des heures et maintenant il n'eut plus aucune difficulté à le trouver.  
  
Ses rêves furent étranges.  
  
Peuplés de silhouettes encagoulées une baguette de bois à la main. Mais une silhouette revenait plus souvent que les autres. Des yeux rouges sortaient de la pénombre qui lui servait de visage et une main maigre à l'extrême s'avançait doucement vers lui. Lorsque la main entra en contact avec sa peau, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il hurlait. Il avait l'épaule, là où la ''chose'' l'avait touchée, sanglante et douloureuse.  
  
Il ne voyait rien et son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
  
Des pas courraient en sa direction alors que toute pensée cohérentes s'évaporaient de son esprit. Il sombrait dans la douleur.  
  
VOILÀ - Le chapitre est fini, je sais je suis méchante de vous laisser comme ça. Mais je suis comme ça, que voulez vous...  
  
Bon question : Est-ce que Severus est vraiment le parrain de Draco? Parce que dans plein de fics que j'ai lues il l'est, mais il me semble que ce n'était pas le cas dans les romans. Est-ce que c'est juste une coïncidence que ça revienne dans plusieurs fics, ou peut-être que c'est une espèce de légende comme celle de la tour d'astronomie...Troisième hypothèse : c'est dans les livres et je suis nulle... En tout cas répondez-moi Svp.  
  
( 1 ) : Traduction :Pas Dark, gentil ,tout fin, naïf, chouchou et autres synonymes.  
  
( 2 ) : Je vous adore, je vous adore, je ne le dirais jamais assez.  
  
( 3 ) : Si il y en a une seule qui pense croche, je l'envoie dans une cure de fics hétéro classée Général!! lol 


	5. chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser pour la courtetée (mouais...) de mon chapitre, je suis très consciente qu'il n'est vraiment pas très long, et en plus le nombre de fautes d'orthographe doit être dramatiquement plus haut (je ne les voit jamais...) parce que je n'ai pas donné ce chapitre-là à ma bêta...Bon j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le slash est pour bientôt :P  
  
Réponses aux réviews :  
  
Celine s. :Merci pour ta réponse précise, ça m'obsédait depuis quelques semaines. Tu n'est pas la seule à m'avoir fait ses suggestions-là, mais comme je l,ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas me diriger vers quelque chose comme ça. Ça risque d'être sensiblement différent, je ne suis pas vraiment une adepte des happy ends avec tout plein de fleurs partout désol :P. C'est une surprise. En tout cas merci quand même pour tes suggestions. Bizous.  
  
Onarluca : Meri beaucoup pour tous tes encouragement chouette! Ça me fait vraiment très chaud au cœur, je t'adore ( Cette fois- ci n'a pas trop tardée...;))  
  
Blurb 3 : En effet c'est dégradent comme tu le dis si bien...lol. Et bien Fanfic regorge d'auteurs sadique alors vaut mieux s'habituer tout de suite... :P  
  
Polgara86 : Dis, c'est normal que je m'écroule de rire à chaque réview que tu laisses? Lol. Sérieusement je t'adore! Alors toi ,tu penses que Sevy est le parrain de Draco mais que ce n'est tout simplement pas mentionner pour l'instant? Et pourquoi ça, tu les trouvent un peu trop...proches( ya rien de mal à ça...moi aussi je vois des slash partout.. lol) à la prochaine!  
  
Sybel 26 : Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse, c'est gentil de ta part. bisou.  
  
Sev Snape : Merci ! D'une seule traite, t'as du courage toi...lol. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il va les revoir? Il a fini l'école après tout. Je ne dit pas le contraire mais...en tout cas, il faut savoir garder le suspense... Continu de la lire et tu sauras...  
  
Skai Blue : TOUT PLEINS DE SOURIRES!!! YÉÉÉÉÉ !!! Tu...tu...tu...tu m'adore...TU M'ADORE!!!! YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!! ( qui a dit hystérique?) Comment ça Lucius peut crever, il est trop sexy et trop sadique et trop tout pour mourir! Lucius c'est le comble du sexy, Lucius est à fondre devant, est à croquer dedans est à...est à...ok ma gueule. Merci pour tes commentaires, en espérant te faire changer d'avis...;)  
  
Minerve : Je t'ai fait changé d'avis? Youpiiiiii - en effet il est désabusé, c'est ça le mot...kiss à toi aussi, gros kiss, très gros kiss même.  
  
Yami Aku : Fin méchante je sais. Mais c'est presque toujours comme ça, je suis vilaine , , Encore une fan de la fin tout plein de fleurs partout (voir réponse à la réview de Céline S.) Mais quand même fan du Dark Harry, j'adore ça ;). Merci toi aussi pour ta réponse à ma question. Kiss.  
  
Zaz : Merci choupinette! Non Harry ne risque pas de retourner à Poudlard puisqu'il à déjà fini ses études. Par exemple Il va passer un très long moment au manoir.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Slasheuse folle! Lol, trop drôle. C'est vrai que c'est cruel une purge aux fics hétéro. C'est une impression ou elle sont toujours cul-cul et trop sentimentales?(oui j'en ai déjà lues quelque2 unes (deux-ou trois, c'est la curiosité)...je sens que je te déçois...lol) Et oui tu es à la hauteur de mes attentes, bien que j'en ai lue qu'une seule jusqu'à datte( qui m'a fait mourir de rire je doit l'admettre) À la prochaine, ma pieuvre préférée.  
  
Vivy : merci encore, merci comme toujours, je t'adore ma chouette!  
  
L'histoire maintenant :  
  
Draco se précipita vers Harry et s'accroupi devant lui. Après l'avoir allègrement crié dessus, et pas très poliment en plus, il l'empoigna fermement par les épaules et le secoua fortement.  
  
- Potter!!! Potter merde!!! Reste pas là comme un con! Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive?  
  
Pendant ce temps Lucius, réveillé par la voix mielleuse de son fils, se dirigeait, avec son calme olympien habituel, en direction des deux jeunes adultes.  
  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?  
  
- C'est Potter, père. Je l'ai entendu crier, puis je l'ai trouver dans cet état-là. Il semble être tomber dans les pommes.  
  
- On dit inconscient, Draco. Hum...Ceci est dérangeant en effet. Attend moi ici, je reviens. Et surveille moi Harry, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux pendant ma courte absence.  
  
Lucius sorti dehors et fit quelques étincelles rouges avec sa baguette pour attirer l'attention des gens qui retournaient encore à leurs tentes. Une fois qu'il eut l'attention de ceux- ci, ils leurs demanda :  
  
- Il y aurait-il un médicomage dans les environs?  
  
Un murmure traversa la foule de sorcier. Puis un petit bonhomme rondelet leva la main timidement et dit :  
  
- Moi...  
  
Lucius entra dans la tente suivit de près par le médicomage qui fut estomaqué de voir toute la richesse contenue dans cette simple tente. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lit où reposait Harry. Le petit sorcier sursauta et dit :  
  
- HARRY !?!?! DRACO !?!?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Mon dieu, mais Harry à une commotion! Que lui avez-vous fait !?! Je vais vous tuer sales rats!  
  
- Du calme Londubat. Nous ne lui avons rien fait, du moins pour l'instant, il dormait puis il a crié et je l'ai trouvé dans cet état-là, répondit Draco.  
  
Hé oui, le médicomage n'était autre que Neville Londubat. En fait il n'était pas tout à fait un médicomage, mais il avait fait presque toutes les études nécessaires pour le devenir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son ami inconscient et dans les filets d'un de ses plus vieux ennemis. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, les Malfoy et Harry sous la même tente, ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais...  
  
- Bon d'accord. Il n'y a pas grand choses à faire sinon de lui appliquer une compresse d'eau froide sur le front et de rester près de lui si jamais il se réveille. Peut-être lui administrer de LÉGÈRES, et j'insiste sur le mot LÉGÈRES, tapes sur le visage pourrait l'aider à se réveiller. Bon, je m'en vais, au revoir.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, au revoir.  
  
Ce jour-là, Lucius et Draco commirent une grave erreur de laisser partir Neville...  
  
Les compresses d'eau n'y faisaient rien. Harry était profondément encré dans sa léthargie. Le silence régnait dans la tente jusqu'à ce que :  
  
- Père, il ne se réveille pas. Est-ce que je pourrais lui donner des claques s'il vous plaît? Ça me ferrait tellement de bien...Euh, je veux dire, ça lui ferrait tellement de bien...  
  
- Oui, fait donc ce que tu veux Draco.  
  
Ohhhhhhh, joie.  
  
Draco enjamba Harry avec une seule de ses jambe puis s'assit sur le bas de son ventre. Sa main droite prit son élan et s'abattit violament sur la joue gauche de Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et fixa intensément le jeune blond qui était assis sur lui, avant qu'un élan poétique s'empare de son âme et qu'il lance :  
  
- Ayoyedonc câli!!! (excusez le sacre, j'ai pas pu résister)!!!!  
  
- Surveille ton langage Potter, ou bien tu vas aller en enfer, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda t'il avec un regard appuyé.  
  
Draco, après être descendu des hanches de Harry, retourna dans son lit et Harry se rendormit d'un sommeil calme et sans rêve.  
  
Le lendemain l'étrange trio se réveilla avant le levé du soleil pour se diriger vers la tente des officiels. Ils devaient rentré au manoir et Harry, ne contrôlant pas du tout son transplanage, ne pouvait se rendre au manoir de cette façon. C'était trop loin pour se rendre à pied et les Malfoy répugnaient totalement d'utiliser un moyen de transport moldu quelconque. La seule solution restant était un portoloin. Mais évidemment aucun portoloin ne se rendait jusqu'au manoir Malfoy, pour la bonne raison que tout ses habitants savaient transplaner et qu'aucun autre endroit civilisé n'était présent à des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde.  
  
Il fallait donc en installer un, c'était en effet la raison pour la quelle ils se rendaient dans la tente quasi-déserte du responsable des déplacements magiques :  
  
- Bonjours messieurs, que désirez-vous? Demanda un grand homme maigre à la peau grisâtre.  
  
- Nous sommes ici pour obtenir l'autorisation pour un nouveau portoloin, répondit Lucius.  
  
Sur ces mots le grand sorcier tira un panier de sous son bureau. Le panier était remplis à ra bord de vieux objets rapiécés et rouillés. Il fouilla quelque seconde dedans puis en sortit une veille cannette de soupe Cambel qui semblait avoir beaucoup de vécu.  
  
- Quel est votre code d'emplacement magique? Et quel est votre nom s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy code 345-721. Et si ça serait possible, j'aimerais bien que ce portoloin soit désactivé tout de suite après notre départ, si cela vous cause quelques problèmes, je peux y remédier. Lucius jeta un regard entendu ( vous savez, le regard avec un sourcil levé et un petit sourire en coin, celui qui fait fondre toutes les fan de Lucius quand il le fait dans les films...) au sorcier qui semblait avoir compris le double sens de sa phrase.  
  
- Veuillez patienter deux minutes je sort en activer un. Pour quelle heure le désirez-vous? Pour plus tard ou maintenant?  
  
Pendant que le représentant du ministère était parti le soleil se levait tranquillement.  
  
Harry était en état d'émerveillement total. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné et avait vu le soleil à l'horizon, il avait cru que ses yeux lui jouait un tour. Le soleil était là, comme une boule de feu rougeoyante, il commençait doucement à éclairer le paysage autours de lui. Tout était baigné dans une lumière rosée et lui semblait plus beau sous cet éclairage. C'était le premier levé de soleil de Harry, du moins le premier qu'il se rappelait, et il adorait ça. Surtout la couleur rose orangée qu'avait pris le ciel, à cet instant Harry était heureux, il ne se souciait plus de sa mémoire, des Malfoy et du portoloin...D'ailleurs c'était quoi ça?  
  
Le soleil s'aventurait de plus en plus loin dans les cieux, continuant sa progression lente vers son zénith, mais Harry ne se fatiguait pas de le regarder. Après un long moment, qui ne parut que quelques secondes à Harry, Le sorcier revint et leurs dit que leurs portoloin était près et qu'il pouvait partir.  
  
Lucius, Draco et Harry marchèrent avec le grand sorcier jusqu'à une petite plaine et après que le représentant aie réconforté Harry, ils prirent la cannette de soupe en chœur.  
  
Quelle drôle de sensation. Une légère secousse au niveau du nombril, puis la secousse s'intensifia pour devenir une mini- tremblement de terre intérieur, un peu comme si ses intestins en avaient assez et voulaient à tout prix sortir de son ventre par son nombril, pas très agréable. Puis tout devint soudainement noir et lorsque la lumière revint le décors était complètement changé, un espèce de château entouré d'une forêt avait remplacé le terrain de camping. Tout était emplis d'une lumière orangée magnifique.  
  
Quand Harry entra dans le château qui servait de demeure aux Malfoy, il fut estomaqué. Quelle beauté royale avait cette maison! Tout semblait avoir été figé dans le temps, au alentours du début du XVII em siècle. Sur les mur, des tableaux magnifiques, le papier peint était superbe et les meuble fait à la main il y a plus de deux cents ans étaient tout simplement sublimes.  
  
Après lui avoir fait faire le tour du manoir et de lui avoir « présent » sa nouvelle chambre, ils commençairent immédiatement à lui apprendre les sortilèges les plus élémentaire tels : Lumos, Acio, Petrificus totalus et quelques autres sortilèges inoffensifs.  
  
Tout allait bien, Harry apprenait étrangement rapidement et facilement.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à vouloir lui apprendre L'Imperium.  
  
Ils constatèrent que son cerveau faisait un espèce de blocage. Ensuite ils essayèrent avec l'Endoloris, mais il se passait la même chose, c'est à peine si le pauvre elfe de maison sur qui il se pratiquait tombait à genoux on aurait dit que Harry ne voulait pas vraiment faire de mal à l'elfe, malgré ce que lui avait expliqué Lucius :  
  
La hiérarchie des êtres doué d'une intelligence quelconque selon les Malfoy :  
  
1. Les sangs purs

2. Les sangs mêlés

3. les sang de bourbe

4. Les êtres non-humains mais doués de pouvoirs magiques

5. Les moldus

6. Les elfes de maison ou toutes autres créatures soumises aux sorciers  
  
Malgré que les elfes tenaient la dernière position de la liste, Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il lui faisait...pitié. Selon les Malfoy, il ne devait pas avoir pitié, c'était une forme de faiblesse. Était-il faible? Harry était-il digne des Malfoy et de leurs sagesse?  
  
Il se coucha à peine après le soleil et s'endormit, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie seulement dont il se rappelait, sur toutes ses questions, tout en commençant à ressentir un grand agacement et une légère frustration face à toutes ces interrogations sans réponses.

& & & & & & & &

Voilà, alors comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, le prochain chapitre ne pourra pas être updater avant très longtemps parce que je m'en vais en suisse. Je vous aime tous!


	6. chapitre 6

? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? & ? &  
  
SALUT, voila le chapitre 6 très en retard pour cause de vacances, je m'en excuse. Shame on me, mais j'ai pas pu l'écrire pendant mes vacances, donc le voila maintenant. En espérant que vous aimerez.  
  
Céline S : Mais oui voyons... Les Malfoy, surtout Lucius, sont tellement sages et bons. Si tout le monde était comme eux, il n'y aurait plus de guerre, plus de famine et plus de méchanceté dans le monde. Bon... Je vais laisser le sarcasme de côté (et oui c'était sarcastique, sure que t'avais pas remarqué... lol) Ben sa c'est du point de vue de Harry, qui ne se rappelle aucune autre philosophie, donc pour lui c'est la bonne. C'est triste, mais c'est la vie. Contente que tu aimes.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Pepieuvre!! Salut! Ta dernière, d'accord vais la lire, j'ai pas eu le temps désolé, mais je te jure que c'est la prochaine que je vais lire. Et regarde bien la grosse réview que je vais laisser pour me faire pardonner du temps que j'ai pris pour la lire! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour le chocolat... miam. C'est succulent. Aucun rapport avec ce que je mange ici TT. Et j'ai même pas pu en ramener plus que 2 kilos...lol. Bon reste de vacances toi aussi.  
  
Onarluca : Et oui, tel père tel fils...lol. Merci encore. Tes encouragements m'aident à continuer.  
  
White Wolf : Moi aussi j'adore ça les dark Harry, alors c'est sûr que je vais continuer, t'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.  
  
Polgara86 : Ahhhhh... Draco. Cher Draco, si indiscipliné. Mais on l'aime comme ça, pas vrai? À moins que j'ai affaire à une anti- Draco (ça doit bien exister après tout, bien je ne comprenne pas comment on peut ne pas l'aimer, il est trop détestable pour qu'on le déteste (trouver l'erreur (lol)(wouaou plein de parenthèses dans des parenthèses(ne pas s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale(qui a dit folle?(ok je vais arrêter)))(woua c'est drôle)))) Hum... Bon je pense que je vais aller faire une grosse sieste...  
  
Majandra : Euh merci, merci, merci... que de compliments. Je ne savais pas que j'avais à faire à madame Malfoy en personne! Wow. Que d'honneurs ! lol, biz toi aussi madame la déjantée.  
  
Minerve : Moi aussi j'aime ce passage là. J'était cramper de rire en l'écrivant. Lol, je suis folle, mais je l'admet au moins...C'est une bonne idée ça, tuer des moldus. Mais je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Merci quand même.  
  
Vivy : Je sais pas quoi répondre, sinon merci pour toutes tes réviews ma chouette.  
  
Skaï blue : Lucius c'est le roi des pas gentils, si t'aimes les méchants t'as pas le choix d'aimer Lucius, c'est le méchant des méchant. Ok j'arrête ma propagande sur les malfaits de Lucius. T'inquiète pas moi non plus j'aime pas Ron et Hermione. Mais Harry non plus, et la c'est toi qui ne pourras jamais me faire changer d'idée. Pour l'affaire du lever du soleil, et bien d'après moi, Harry parait toujours con... lol  
  
Shyrinia : Merci. Je suis profondément désolé du temps qu'a pris ce chapitre à up loader. Bisous toi aussi.  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Harry était un membre de la famille Malfoy, pas comme esclave, comme on aurait pu le penser, mais comme une sorte d'invité à long terme. Bien sûr, Lucius ne faisait pas cela pas gentillesse, bien au contraire, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais cette idée, vous la connaissez déjà.  
  
Les progrès de Harry étaient considérables. Les compétences magiques restant encrées dans son cerveau contrairement à son savoir magique et sa mémoire qui s'était envolée avec ces autres caprices cervicaux.  
  
Harry était heureux. Son amitié naissante et ses cours de magie assidus avec Draco lui avait un peut fait oublier toutes ces questions sur sa vie antérieure à sa perte de mémoire et la cause de cette perte. Après tout, sa nouvelle vie lui convenait parfaitement. Lucius lui, était d'un tout autre avis :  
  
«Draco, cesse immédiatement de jouer les importants et écoute-moi! Quoi que tu en pense ou que tu en dises, Harry devra aller devant le maître des ténèbres la semaine prochaine. Avec un peu de chance il laissera son ressentiment démesuré envers Harry et il ne le tuera pas, et nous, nous aurons un des mages noirs le plus puissant qui n'aient jamais existé sous la main. C'est simple il me semble, même pour toi! »  
  
«Mais père, il vient tout juste de commencer à faire de la magie noire, il commence à peine à croire que le mal doit triompher du bien. Il ne pourra jamais survivre à un tel choc! »  
  
« Puis-je savoir depuis quand te soucis-tu de la santé ou de la survivance de ce Potter, Draco? »  
  
« Ben... euh... Depuis qu'il a perdu la mémoire, il agit différemment. Il ne se souvient plus qu'il est une espèce de superstar. Il est même presque supportable maintenant qu'il à laisser son immense ego et ses amis insupportables derrière lui. »  
  
« Parfait, vous n'en serez qu'un meilleur duo pour vos missions Mangemoresques et... »  
  
« PÈRE! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous répète qu'il ne sera jamais prêt à faire face au... »  
  
« DRACO! Sort immédiatement avant que je ne perde le peu de clame qu'il me reste et que je ne te frappe de nouveau!!!»  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Draco fit sa dernière tentative pour sauver la dernière étincelle du vieux Harry. Celui qui croyait en la bonté qui était si naïf en même temps que si fort. Qu'allait-il devenir, s'il survivait? Peut-être une sorte de Lucius deux. Son papa n'était pas un très bon papa, autant biologique qu'adoptif.  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Le lendemain matin :  
  
« Non, Potter. Le mouvement doit se faire de droite à gauche et non de gauche à droite et tu dois être plus agressif, sinon ça ne marchera jamais.»  
  
« Mais c'est difficile, Draco... je ne réussirais jamais aussi bien que toi! Cette formule du bouclier est vraiment difficile. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te montrer encore une fois parce que cette formule est vitale lorsque tu es un sorcier et il faut que tu... »  
  
Mais Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse parce que la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lucius envahi la salle :  
  
« Harry? Tu es là? Bon, alors je t'attends dans mon bureau et ne me fait pas attendre surtout! »  
  
Harry dégluti avec peine. Il avait appris à connaître son nouveau papa et quand il employait son ton là, ce n'était jamais pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. La plus part du temps il n'était pas très doux avec lui ou même Draco. Avait-il jamais aimé quelqu'un? Même sa femme avait peur d'elle, Narcissa restait dans sa chambre pendant toute la journée et écrivait ou bien cousait dans la peur que son mari vienne et qu'ils aient encore une de leurs discutions « mouvementées».  
  
C'est donc dans un état de peur qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son marâtre.  
  
« Potter, je voulais te parler. J'ai appris ta difficulté avec le charme du bouclier. Alors je t'ai fait venir ici pour te montrer les conséquences désastreuses que peuvent avoir cette petite incompétence chronique sur ta santé. Alors quand je dirais go, je te jetterais un sort de pétrificus totalus.»  
  
«Go»  
  
Une lumière rouge se dirigea vers la poitrine de Harry qui bien sûr ne fut pas capable de la bloquer. Elle l'atteignit de plein fouet. Son corps tomba la face la première sur le tapis de son bureau. C'est alors que Lucius s'approcha lentement de Harry, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Harry. Il lui dit alors :  
  
« Tu vois. Maintenant que tu es couché comme cela sur le tapis sans même pourvoir cligner de l'œil, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, tu comprends?»  
  
Lucius donna un petit baiser sur le cou de Harry, qui ne pouvait que le regarder d'un air ébahi. Sa langue jaillit et lui lécha le cou jusqu'à la bouche qu'il embrassa avidement.  
  
«Tu comprends maintenant l'importance capitale de maîtriser le bouclier? » Dit Lucius avec un regard des plus pervers et envieux.  
  
Ses mains déchirèrent le tissu des vêtements de Harry avec force et brutalité et Harry se retrouva nu sur le tapi. Lucius explora des yeux son jeune corps offert avant de remplacer son regard par ses mains. Il le voulait. Il le désirait de tout son corps. Harry lui était dans un état de panique totale. Que pouvait- il faire? Rien, sinon espérer.  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Pendant ce temps au 12 Square Grimmauld :  
  
Neville, étant devenu récemment un membre de l'ordre du phœnix, suivant ainsi la trace de ses parents, se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion bondé pour l'occasion de la réunion semestrielle. Il arriva en courrant et leur annonça une nouvelle d'une importance capitale.  
  
« Désolé de vous interrompre monsieur Dumbledore, mais j'ai une importance nouvelle pour vous et pour toute l'assemblée,»  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave Neville, va-y, qui a t'il? »  
  
« Il s'agit de Harry, je pense qu'il a des ennuis! »  
  
L'expression d'Albus changea, son calme olympien habituel se métamorphosa en interrogation inquiète.  
  
« Que se passe t'il ? ! C'est Voldemort c'est sa! Oh mon dieu! Quand cet enfant va-t-il pouvoir espérer vivre une vie normale? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas exactement ça, professeur. Disons que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y a deux semaine environ et bien il était sana connaissance dans les appartements de Malfoy... »  
  
« ET TU NE NOUS EN AS PAS PARLÉ AUPARAVANT! » Hurla Mrs.Weasley.  
  
« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu, j'étais à un congrès d'une extrême importance très loin d'ici et Monsieur Dumbledore nous interdit d'envoyer de lettres au quartier général. Ceci s'ajoutait au fait que de toute façon j'avais oublié l'adresse. Et comme vous la savez sûrement je n'ai pas réussis mon examen de transplantation. Donc... me voila ici, le plus tôt que j'ai pu arriver, le temps de retrouver l'adresse dans ma tête.»  
  
Le regard des gens présents fans la salle n'exprimait pas vraiment la compréhension, mais plutôt la haine ou le dégoût face à un si mauvais sorcier. C'est alors que Dumbledore s'exprima de nouveau :  
  
« Qu'attendons-nous pour aller le secourir, mes amis? Quelqu'un sait où se trouve le manoir Malfoy? Ça nous donne seulement une raison de plus pour les attaquer. Ils vont payer!!!» 


	7. chapitre 7

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Titre : Dans un monde inconnu.

Résumé : Harry à perdu la mémoire à cause de son oncle et de sa tante. C'est à la hâte, complètement désemparer et sans même savoir qui il est qu'il quitte le foyer de ce qui était sa seule famille. Comble de l'ironie, la seule personne qui le connaît qu'il rencontre est Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci se rend vite compte qu'il n,a plus de mémoire en parle à son père qui décide de l'amener au manoir pour faire de lui un disciple de Voldemort. Lucius fâché de ses difficultés avec le charme du bouclier décide de lui montrer les conséquence que peuvent avoir cette difficulté. Harry se retrouve donc pétrifier et nu...à la merci de Lucius. Mouhahahahaha!!!!

Niveau de censure : PG-13, j'ai hésiter longtemps à le classé dans le R, mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas trop de détails.

Disclamer : Un Sirius mort, une Cho encore en vie et en bonne santé et tous les personnages masculins semblant être hétérosexuels... Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais écrit ça! Ok, tout ça pour dire que le super monde de Harry ne m'appartiens pas, mais plutôt a Mme J.K. Rowling. (Je veux Luciusssssssss !!!!)  
  
Avertissement : Ceci est un SLASH. Bon rendu au septième chapitre vous devriez commencer à le savoir, mais c'est dans celui-là qu'il commence à vraiment avoir quelques des passages slash si on ne compte pas le début du viol de Harry pas Lucius dans le chapitre 6. Ceux que la perspective fait travailler les glande salivaire et bien je vous souhaite bonne continuation de lecture.

Réponses aux réviews :

Lapieuvredudesert :

Et oui je suis très cruelle avec Ryry, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux...je l'aime pas. Toujours en train de se plaindre de tout et de rien. De toute façon de mon point de vu il est pas vraiment à plaindre(quoi que le viol c'est pas mon truc...mais Lucius, c'est Lucius...) Comme tu le sais sûrement déjà j'ai adorer ta fic. Je t'encourage beaucoup à la continuer.

Onarluca :

Merci. Dit donc, combien de fic tu lis? Tu laisse énormément de réviews à tout le monde (et oui...je lis les réviews des autres auteurs. :-P) En tout cas, je suis très honorée que mes fics fassent parties de celles que tu lis. À la prochaine.

Shyrinia :

T'aime pas Lucius? 0o ... Hum, c'est vrai qu'il est pas très gentil. Dans les livres comme dans la plus part des fics réaliste. Mais ce qui fait son espèce de charme animal, non? Du moins c'est mon avis. T'es pas obliger de le pertager. Merci pour tes compliments.

Celine S. : est-ce que Lulu a déjà fait quelque chose de '' bien ''? Je pense pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais maintenant. lol. Moi je l'aime bien comme ça. Le Ryry/Dray commence dans ce chapitre, si tout va bien, mais je pense que tout devrait aller bien.

Gaeriel Palpatine :

Chapitre 2 : oui c'est une grande question qui m'a empêcher de dormir pendant plusieurs heures (ne me mettez pas un livre de philosophie ou quelque chose du genre dans les mains je fais de l'insomnie jusqu'au restant de mes jours c'est sûr... :P) lol. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerais me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait les soir où j'avais beaucoup trop bu...lol.

Chapitre 3 : Haha!! Le don d'exaspérer. Arrête tu vas me faire baver (machiavélique comme Rogue et sadique comme Lucius...hummmmmmmm)

Chapitre 4 : la légende de la tour d'astronomie se trouve dans plusieurs fic et est en fait passé dans la catégorie du cliché. Exemple : quand on dit qu'un personnage va en retrouver au autre dans la tour d'astronomie c'est qu'il se retrouve pour un rendez-vous amoureux, ou plus si affinité. Mais ça n'a jamais été mentionné dans aucun des livre de JKR. Euh...Je suis peut-être pas normale, mais j'ai aucune idée de qui est Jean-Claude Vandamme. Pourrais0tu m'éclairer stp ?

Chapitre 5 : lol. Ils sont tellement sexy...

Chapitre 6 : Merci quel honneur ! lol.À la prochaine.

Polgara86 :

Je t'adore! Je l'ai déjà dit mais je t'adore. Toutes les réviews que tu me laissent me mettent le sourire pour toute la journée, et dieu sait que j'ai est besoin, avec l'école qui à recommencer hier! ViVe les parenthèses! Ouais! On va former un fan club des parenthèses! Parenthèses power!

Zaz :

Moi, sans coeur? Alors ça, c'est pas très gentil! C'est juste parce que je l'aime pas Harry! Il m'énerve au plus haut point! En tout cas. Pour répondre à ta question oui je compte le faire souffrir encore longtemps, si tu veux savoir comment...et bien lis le reste de ma fic. Lol. Oui Ils peuvent utiliser la magie, ils sont sorti de Hogwart au début de l'été. Dit donc pothatologique n'est pas dans le dictionnaire. Est-ce que c'est mon dictionnaire qui est pourri ou bien tu t'es trompée. Bon c'est pas grave. Merci beaucoup beaucoup.

Reichan :

Mais bien sûr Qu'il est déjà tombé amoureux! Harry est irrésistible. Lol. Lucius ne sera pas très gentil avec notre Ryry. Mais il fallais si attendre de la part de mon Lulu. Il n,a pas le choix de rester chez Draco, où irait0il sinon6 Il ne connaît rein ni personne d'autres.

Zick :

Alors là, Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Je vois de quoi il se plaint! Lucius!!! Wow 00 ! Mais bon, un futur viol est un futur viol, même pour Ryry ça doit pas être très agréable, ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mouhaha Bien d'accord aussi que Lucius est un gros pervers...mais je l'aime comme ça!

Minerve :

Et oui, Pauvre Harry! Neville à toujours été d'une stupidité incroyable, je ne vois pas pourquoi il changerais en sortant de Hogwart. Lol.

Oulalala ça à été long, une page et demi !!!...

**L'histoire maintenant !!! :**

Retrouvons notre Ryry dans l'état où nous l'avons(bon d'accord...je l'ai...) laissé :

L'état de panique de Harry empirait à chaque seconde. Et l'état d'excitation sexuelle de Lucius aussi empirait au fur et à mesure que la panique dans les yeux de Harry atteignait son paroxysme. Mais bien entendu, Harry ne pouvais rien faire, il était stupéfixé pour encore il ne savais combien de temps. La scène était affreuse, Lucius jubilait de plaisir, son rire sadique emplissait la pièce, alors que Harry ne pouvais que pleurer silencieusement et garder toute sa fureur et son amertume à l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais, pour un besoin de scénario, nous nous infiltrerons dans les pensés de Harry pour un tout petit paragraphe :

&& Merde! Merde! Mais merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bordel. Il est en train de me violer! Non, non, non ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Vien ici espèce de salopard et tu vas voir si je sais me défendre, mon poing va se retrouver au beau milieux de ton visage. Tien prend ça! Euh...ya rien qui se passe... Merde je suis stupéfixé, c'est vrai! Quelqu'un, pitié, venez m'aider! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu! NON! NON! Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas de tes salles mains de psychopathe pervers...&&

Bon alors, maintenant que vous avez compris dans quel désespoir et quelle panique se trouvait notre petit Ryry, et bien nous allons retourner dans le superbe monde de la narration à la troisième personne.

Lucius enlevait maintenant son propre pantalon. Le regard de Harry se porta quelques nanosecondes sur son organe ainsi dévoilé. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'allait quand même pas faire ça! Et bien, croyez le ou non, il allait le faire. Et maintenant en plus. Lucius retourna Harry sur le ventre et sans cérémonie, le pénétra profondément et rapidement. Harry pleurait.

Lorsque Lucius se retira, il remit Harry sur le dos et le fixa avec son sempiternel sourire vicieux. Puis d'un coup de baquette, il le rhabilla et sorti de la pièce.

Harry attendit quelques minutes. Attendant il ne savais quoi, peut-être que les effets de la stupéfixion finissent pour allez botter son superbe derrière à « papa » Lucius. Mais en attendant il ne pouvais que s'imaginer, quoi que d'une façon très réelle, le sang coulant à flot sur son visage. Oui! Lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa mâchoire, le faire payer au centuple ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

En entrant dans la pièce, Draco euh un drôle de spectacle. Harry était coucher sur le ventre au beau milieux de la pièce et pleurait. Potter pleurait!

Potter!!!(1) Qu'est-ce que tu fout par-terre aller relève toi! Potter?

Mais, bien sûr, Harry ne se releva pas. Il ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Mais Draco était bien trop perspicace (heu heum..) pour s'en rendre compte. Alors il se dirigea vers Harry, l'empoigna par les épaules et le secoua.

Ça ne lui prit pas plus d'un seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il était dur comme une pierre(2). Il le souleva donc et l'accota sur le mur le plus proche.

Potter! T'a été stupéfixé! C'est mon père n'est-ce pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, où est-il?

Mais bien sûr, Harry ne pouvais pas répondre il se contenta donc de...ne rien faire.

Draco, comprenant l'inutilité de ses questions et constatant que Harry était vraiment très stupéfixé, lui fit subir un sort de mobili-corpus et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où il attendirent ensemble que les effets de la stupéfixation s'estompent. Cela prit environ une demi-heure, mais Draco restait patiemment au chevet de Harry, lui parlant, changeant ses compresses d'eau froides, car il suait abondamment.

À la seconde où Harry repris le plein pouvoir sur ses muscles, il cria :

- AHHHHHHHHH. C'était horrible, horrible! Emmener-moi ce sale salopard, je vais le faire souffrir, souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle, jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa vie de chien!!

Puis la haine sembla se mouvoir instantanément en incrédulité, puis en incompréhension et finalement en état de traumatisme aigu. Harry commença à avoir des convulsions, de plus en plus violentes, obligeants le pauuuuuuuuuuvre Draco à s'agenouiller au coter de Harry et le maintenir fermement par les épaules tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais malgré tous les efforts que faisait Draco, rien n'y faisait. C'est alors qu'il se rappela les paroles de Neville. Une petite tape sur le visage. Mais vraiment petite cette fois-ci. Il ne voulais surtout pas le blesser. Donc la légère tape vint et Harry cessa de se convulsé, au grand soulagement de son infirmière personnelle.

Draco, dans un grand élan de maternité, prit le visage de Harry entre ses deux mains grandes ouvertes et lui chuchota tout plein de parole réconfortantes : Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là, toujours là pour toi, Lucius ne te ferra plus jamais de mal. Chuttttt... Et ainsi de suite...Mais Harry n'arrêtait quand même pas de pleurer. Draco prit les grand moyen et encercla Harry de ses bras puis colla son torse au sien.

Harry déposa son visage dans le cou de Draco et laissa se déverser le flot de larmes et se sanglots qu'il avait en lui.

Draco avait le cœur brisé.

Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir pitié d'un être quelconque, quoi que Harry était loin d'être quelconque, il était son...ami. Il avait un ami, enfin! Et il allait en prendre soin, en plus! Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Après s'être permit cette pensé, Draco fut tout remuer de l'intérieur, On aurait dit qu'il était amoureux, lui amoureux! Ridicule. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Pourquoi le ressentirait-il maintenant? Pour un homme en plus, cet homme étant Potter...Ridicule!!!

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour ce pauvre petite être qui semblait complètement brisé et désemparé.

Son instinct maternel prenant le dessus pendant un instant lui fit faire une autre chose que jamais il n'aurait cru possible. Il e prit dans ces bras pour le réconforter. Il montra un peu d'amour, ou du moins de la compassion.

Harry était animé de tic et de soubresauts. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il pleurait trop depuis trop longtemps. Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Par réflexe plus que par expérience, il lui tapota le dos tout en le serrant plus fort. Ce qu'il était frêle et doux. Comme ce devait être bon d'embrasser ce corps, cette bouche. NON!!! Draco ne pouvait se permettre ses pensés. Harry était trop traumatisé, s'il faisait ce qu'il avait si envi de faire, il sombrerait encore plus. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence; aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, il aimait ce garçon beaucoup plus que n'importe qui d'autre et d'une autre façon en plus.

L'état de Harry allait en empirant. Il s'hyper ventilait, sa respiration était saccadé et il semblait avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de son corps. Il faisait si peine à voir. Mais pour le moment Draco avait peur, L'état de Harry n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon, Il N'était peut-être pas un médicomage, mais il se rendait compte qu'il devait faire quelque chose, et vite.

Cédant, encore une fois à une impulsion, Il embrassa Harry dans le cou, son cou qui était si proche de sa bouche, il ne pouvais résister, puis sur sa jour, et finalement un petit baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Draco s'attendait à une réaction de colère face à ses petit attouchements, mais la réaction fut tout à fait différente. Au lieux de vociférer, Harry se détendit dans ses bras et arrêta tout de suite de trembler et de sursauter pour rien.

Draco l'étendit sur le lit et continua ses petits baiser jusqu'à ce que Harry s'endormit dans ses bras.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Il pourrait passé le reste de ses jours à le chérir, à l'aimer. Si seulement il pouvait partir du manoir de son père, ou du moins se débarrasser de lui. Mais la vie n'est jamais aussi simple.

Draco pleurait silencieusement, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il soufrait. Il avait mal à l'intérieur. Pourquoi devait-il vivre avec un tel idiot? Son père était un salopard fini et il ne pouvais même pas s'en débarrassé!

Ses larmes coulaient, il essayait de les retenir, mais il n'ay arrivait pas.

Il finit par s'endormir, au côté de Harry ,le serrant dans ses bras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1) : Désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas imaginer Draco appeler Harry, Harry. Il me semble que ça marche pas...en tout cas.

(2) : Pas dans se sens là, bande de perverses finies ( Quoi que, je suis pas mieux... :P lol)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Woua! C'est pas long, pas long, pas long. À peine deux pages pour l'histoire en temps que tel. Habituellement j'en fait au moins 3...lol. Bon je vais essayer de me rattrapée dans le chapitre suivant.

Bon encore un sondage/annonce. Ma bêta m'a un peu laissé tombé...non. Disons que je n'ai plus de bêta. Est-ce que quelqu'un serait intéresser? Je vous serait très reconnaissant, parce que fais tellementttttttttt de fautes!!!

Merci d'avance


	8. chapitre 8

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Résumé :

Harry à perdu la mémoire et Lucius l'a emmener chez lui. L'ordre du phénix à fini par l'apprendre. Lucius à violer Harry et à Harry est fâché et traumatisé. Dray de le console des ses baisers. (je sais le résumé est nul à chier.)

Réponses aux réviews :

Onarluca :

Merci, mais je préfère que la personne me contacte directement pour me le dire. Et pi de toute façon ma bêta à repris son ancien poste. 400! Et 400 auteurs en plus. WOW ça fait combien de fics ça?! Au moins 1000! Mon dieu OO. Où tu trouves le temps. Je t'admire! Lol. Et tu me réview ,alors t'aime mes fics :D !! 8 Saute de joie dans sa salle d'ordinateur. FIÈRTÉÉÉÉ !!!

Lapieuvredudésert :

Merci beaucoup. J'aime bien Dray sentimental aussi, même si j'ai souvent peine à y croire, c'est pour ça que j'ai de la difficulté à écrire les passages entre lui et Harry. Continu à écrire ta superbe fic, je l'adore.

Polgara86 :

Hahahahahahaha....woua! Je t'adore. Tes réviews sont le soleil de ma journée (je sais ça fait très lèche-bottes mais c'est vrai...). Et non il n'y aura pas de Lemon...Désolé pour toi petite pervers (quoi que je suis vraimenttttttt pas mieux.) À bientôt Zorrose (le féminin de Zorro, et en plus ça faite rose...wow) Que les parenthère soit avec toi (et que la force soit avec toi aussi).

Sirna : tout d'abord merci pour ton compliment. Et puis pour ce qui est de fait que Dray s'éprend vite de Harry et bien tu as raison, mais en terme de chapitre seulement, car chronologiquement il se passe plusieurs mois pendant un seul chapitre. Lol! C'est sûr que je vais continuer à traumatiser Harry. J'aimes trop ça pour m'arrêter maintenant! Et Lucius, incroyablement et sexyment sadique, ça serait un crime de le rendre un temps soit peu gentil. :P

Zick : 00, alors là traumatisme total. Tu m'as fait imaginer Vernon en train d'essayer de me violer, ou de violer n'importe qui en fait et pi...berk. Même chose pour Maugrey. Mais c'est vrai que tant qu'à se faire violer, mieux vaut Lucius qu'un autre.

Ariane : Et bien merci pour cette phrase qui ne veut rien dire.

Minerve : Oui les mecs ça a un instinct maternel, mais il est caché loin, très très loin...lol. Merci pour ta réview.

**Chapitre 8 :**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il ne se souvenait plus de la raison pour la quelle il se trouvait dans le lit de Draco. Mais comme la vie est une merde et qu'elle semble prendre plaisir de nos souffrances, ça ne prit même pas cinq secondes que Harry se rappela déjà tout ce qui s'était passé : Son viol et toute la souffrance qui venait avec.

Mais heureusement il se rappelait aussi de la manière dont Draco avait agit avec lui. Il se rappelait de tout. De la tendresse de ses baisers et de l'amour qu'ils semblaient être gorgés, à la douceur même de ses lèvres. Draco avait été de la plus pure des gentillesses et Harry lui en était très reconnaissant, il l'avait aidé sans rien demander en retour, Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco agir comme cela dans les mois où il avait habité chez '' Papa'' Lucius.

En parlant de Lucius, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça! Il fallait qu'il parle à Draco, il serait d'accord pour s'allier à lui pour foutre une baffe monumentale à Lulu. En parlant de Draco, il est où?

Harry se leva de son lit et s'habilla plus chaudement, il commençait à faire froid. Ça serait bientôt Noël d'ailleurs. Ahhh Noël, son esprit magique, l'amour et l'amitié qui semble flotter dans l'air et... les cadeaux! Harry ne se souvenait d'aucun cadeaux. Il se rappelait Noël par exemple.

Il y a quelques temps Draco et lui avait émient une théorie selon laquelle toute sa mémoire avait été effacée mais seulement à partir d'environ ces quatre ans. C'est pour cela qu'il se rappelait langage, des objets commun et des techniques de survie; Comme par exemple : il faut manger si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne se rappelait rien du monde magique des sorciers.

Le seul mystère restait : Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reconnu sa famille (Les Dursleys)? En fait ce à quoi Harry et Draco n'avaient pas pensés, c'est que c'est surtout sa mémoire affective qui avait été sauvegardée, vu qu'il n'avait aucune émotion pour les Dursleys à l'age de quatre ans, et bien il ne se rappelait plus d'eux, seul un étrange sentiment de haine faisait surface lorsqu'il repensait à leurs visages. Mais de toute façon l'esprit humain et sa mémoire sont tellement compliqués et inexplorables qu'ils pourraient passer leurs vies à essayer de comprendre et ne pas être plus avancés que ça.

En attendant, il y avait un Lulu à faire souffrir et un Draco à trouver.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Dumbledore était en furie.

Personne ne l'écoutait.

Ron qui courrait d'un sens à l'autre affolé, Hermione qui courrait après Ron pour lui dire de se clamer et finalement le professeur Snape, qui semblait au bord de la crisse de nerf et qui se pompait dans un coin de la cuisine. Sirius (Je l'ai réanimé bon!! Non j'accepte pas sa mort!) lui, était en train de se déshydrater pour cause de pu de larmes dans le corps pour les avoir toutes pleurées de rire. Lupin et Dumbledore, les deux seuls hum sains d'esprits tentaient de remettre l'ordre.

« Ron, peux-tu arrêter de courir immédiatement s'il te plaît?»

Ron continuait de courir. Jusqu'à ce que...

« WEASLEY! Arrêtez immédiatement d'agir comme l'imbécile que vous êtes et arrêtez-vous. IMMÉDIATEMENT! »

Ron, s'arrêta au beau milieux d'une enjambé, Hermione aussi d'ailleurs. On n'entendait pas un son, sauf Sirius, le seul assez fou pour continuer à montrer un signe de vie.

Sevychou était vraiment dans un de ses états rageux avancés, états qu'il réservait habituellement pour Sirius, ou en tout cas pour Potter. Mais la, sa rage était tournée vers un certain rouquin stupide.

Dumbledore était content. Les imbéciles qui lui servaient d'acolytes avaient arrêter de courir partout et étaient maintenant prêts à écouter son plan.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde peut m'écouter j'aimerais vous parler de mon plan d'attaque pour aller délivrer Harry de ses ravisseurs. »

« Et quel est donc ce plan Albus? »

« Euh...on fonce dans le tas avec le plus de soldats possibles, et vu qu'ils ne s'y attendront sûrement pas, et bien on va les massacrer. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Et...euh...Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions avoir un plan autre et un peu plus élaboré que...fonçons dans le tas et tuons Lucius et Draco. Parce que c'est un peu boiteux. »

« Severus, est-ce que un de mes plans a déjà échoué? »

« Euh...en fait monsieur Dumbledore c'est pas pour vous contredire, mais...oui. »

« Severus, tu es en train de me contredire... »

« En effet... »

Un silence accablant pris place dans la salle. Et ce fut encore une fois ce cher professeur Snape qui le brisa :

« Bon et bien je suppose que nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre pour recruter. »

« Allons-y, mon cher Severus. »

Ça ne pris pas une demi-heure que tous les membres de l'ordre et plusieurs aurors avaient été rejoints. Plusieurs avaient même déjà transplanés dans la maison de Sirius. Pleins de sorciers s'étaient présentés dans l'espoir de pouvoir sauver le célèbrissime Harry Potter et peut-être même être connu de lui.

Le plan d'attaque s'élaborait (dieu merci...) et tout semblait fin près pour la bataille, il ne restait qu'a transplaner. Ce qui se ferait sans aucun doute dans le minutes à venir.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son Dray-chou. Il était dans la pièce d'à côté. Il le rejoignit vite et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

« Potter je penses que tu mérite des explications pour la façon dont je me suis comporté hier. C'est que je voyait que tu avais besoin de mon aide, alors je t'ai pris dans mas bras et puis ça a dégénéré. Je m'excuse mais mes sentiments on pris le dessus sur moi, pour la première fois dans ma vie...Je t'aime, Potter, je pense que je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup plus même que je ne l'admettrais jamais. »

Harry était ému aux larmes, c'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et dans la vie dont il se rappelait, et dans toute sa vie qu'il avait oublier, mais ça il ne le savait pas, bien entendu. Il était si ému qu'il serra Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec amour.

Lorsque le baiser se rompit, Draco se retourna. Il vit des dizaines et des dizaines des sorciers s'approcher lentement du manoir avec Dumbledore à leurs commandement.

Il cria, prit Harry par la main et couru vers le seul homme qui pouvait leurs être utile, et par le même fait le seul homme qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir, Lucius. Lui seul pouvait faire quelque chose pour les aider, car l'inimaginable s'était produit, Dumbledore, avait fini par apprendre qu'il détenaient Harry.

Fin du chapitre 8

Prochain chapitre : chapitre9 : Le dernier...THE LASTTTTTTT!

merci beaucoup de me lire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. ze dernier chapitre 9

Avertissement : Ceci est un slash... Ou du moins un futur slash. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin.

Classement : PG-13

Disclamer : Un Sirius mort, une Cho encore en vie et en bonne santé et tous les personnages masculins semblant être hétérosexuels... Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais écrit ça! Ok, tout ça pour dire que le super monde de Harry ne m'appartiens pas, mais plutôt a Mme J.K. Rowling.

Résumé :Harry à perdu la mémoire et Lucius l'a emmener chez lui. L'ordre du phénix à fini par l'apprendre. Lucius à violer Harry et à Harry est fâché et traumatisé. Dray de le console des ses baisers. Pendant ce temps l'ordre du phœnix attaque la maison des Malfoy ( je sais, le résumé est nul).

Réponses aux réviews :

Minerve et Onarluca :

Merci beaucoup pour votre réview. J'apprécie énormément.

Saeel' :

Merci pour t'être proposé pour l'affreuse tâche qu'est celle de me bêta-er. Mais mon ancienne bêta est revenue dans ses anciennes fonctions, et pi c'est plus pratique pour moi parce que je la voit tous les jours. Je suis contente que tu apprécie et merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires critiques, je vais essayer de m'améliorer sur ce point là. Et pi pour la question je poste quand j'ai le temps d'écrire, ce qui veut dire de moins en moins souvent. À la prochaine j'espère.

Zick :

Euh...Dumby il dégage pas, c'est Harry et Draco qui dégagent. En fait J'ai pas trop compris si t'avais compris…lol. Lui battre la gueule, c'est chou comme expression, je vais essayer de m'en rappeler.

Zaz :

Néologisme : Affectation de nouveautés dans la manière de s'exprimer affin d'enrichir la langue (merci à mon dictionnaire…) Et bien je vais me coucher moins stupide ce soir ! Merci, lol ! Et bien merci je me sens toute joyeuse de savoir que les sentiment que Harry exprimait étaient juste. Tu vas être contente ce chapitre là est plus long ! j'ai fait un exploit là !

Lapieuvredudésert :

Elle te plaira peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas une fan des happy end. La suite ta fic arrive t'elle bientôt? J'espère que oui. À la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre.

Sirna :

Et oui, ce chapitre là est vraiment la fin. J'espère qu,elle ne te décevra pas trop. Et j'ai fait ce chapitre plus long ( je m'améliore ).

Chapitre 9 :  


Lucius était assis à son bureau, sur sa chaise cousinée, les jambes croisées sur sa table de travail, l'air songeur et mâchouillant sa plume. Quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas Lucius serait peut-être porté à croire qu'il est triste, ou même qu'il a des regrets pour quelque chose, mais vous et moi savons très bien que c'est impossible. Mais à quoi pensait-il? Seule dieu le savait, même la! Qui est-il ce dieu pour pouvoir prétendre savoir déchiffrer les pensés de Lucius?

Peu importe ce à quoi songeait Lucius; d'autres façons de torturer Harry, ou encore des façons très originales et imaginatives de le traumatiser, il fut dérangé par un martelage très intensif de sa porte de bureau.

« PÈRE! PÈREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!»

Draco frappait à la porte et avait vraiment l'air (ou la voix...) effrayé(e) et stressé(e). Lucius se leva, puis, très calmement, ouvrit la porte.

Une véritable tornade humaine pénétra dans la pièce. Draco barra immédiatement la porte et se mit devant, comme pour faire un bouclier avec son corps.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore? ! Vous avez mis le feu? »

« NON! Nous sommes attaqués, Albus Dumbledore et une espèce d'armée d'aurors nous attendent à la sortie, et je gage qu'ils ne vont pas attendrent longtemps avant de chargés. Ils vont nous attaquer bientôt! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire par merlin? ON VA TOUS MOURIR! ON EST PARTIQUEMENT DÉJÀ MORT! Oh non! Nononononon-nonononon... »

« Calme-toi! On ne va pas paniquer... On va trouver une stratégie»

Harry n'écoutait même pas. Il regardait Lucius, son visage, sa moue de supériorité qui y est accrochée en permanence et des images lui revenait, des images du soir passé, des images extrêmement troublantes. Comme il détestait cet homme, il le haïssait cordialement. Si ne n'était pas que sa vie était peut-être entre ses mains, il le tuerait sur le champs, ou du moins il essayerait.

« D'accord, j'ai trouvé la solution»

Lucius était un p'tit vite.

« J'ai trouvé la solution parce qu'il n'y à pas de problème. C'est Harry qu'il veulent, et bien donnons leurs. Il ne nous à causé que des problèmes de toutes façons et puis personne ne va se plaindre tout le monde va être content et ensuite...»

«NON! »

« Oh non, Draco, tu ne vas pas recommencer! Tu t'opposais à ce qu'il vienne et maintenant tu t'opposes à ce qu'il parte! Toi qui pleurait tant sur l'avenir que je lui réservait, voilà que j'y renonce et tu t'y opposes encore une fois. Je lui offre un meilleur avenir et toi tu...»

« Mais père!»

« NON!!! Pas de mais! Tu me contredis ou me coupe au milieu d'une phrase une fois de plus et je te fais subir le même sort que je lui ai fait subir», dit Lucius en pointant Harry du doigt.

Les deux jeunes hommes le fusillèrent du regard.

« Je vais vous faire payer tout cela père!»

« C'est ça! Ensorcelle ta dernière chance de survie! Stupéfixe-moi et à mon réveil tu serras mort et moi pas. Tus-moi et tu tueras la seule personne véritablement capable de te défendre à part toi-même, si tu veux savoir si je te laisserais mourir et bien le réponse est non. Et ose m'envoyer un seul endoloris et je te jure que je te fais regretter le jour où ta défunte mère ta mise au monde ! Je connaît des sorts et des traitements bien pires. Ton …ami, Harry en sais quelque chose. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique narcissique et complètement pervers ! s'emportât Harry. »

« En effet c'est ce que je suis…»

À ce moment précis, une forte détonation se fit entendre à l'étage du bas.

« … »

« Ils ont défoncés la porte… »

& & & & & & & &

Un tout petit peu plus loin, un étage plus bas pour être précis, un groupe d'environ une quinzaine de personnes entrait dans le manoir Malfoy, sans faire aucun effort pour ne pas faire de bruit. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants venait de débarquer dans une verrerie.

Un grand homme barbu se plaça devant le groupe et se mit à parler :

« Écoutez-moi tous. Nous voici enfin dans l'entre de la bête (grrrr). La bête en questions connaît sûrement déjà notre nombre approximatif et notre position exacte grâce au superbeeeeeeeee silence que vous avez tous étés capable de tenir. Spécialement toi Hermione ; Quand quelqu'un crie, Ron ou n'importe qui d'autre, ça ne sert à rien de crier plus fort pour l'enterrer. Bref, voici notre stratégie : Severus, Remus, Hermione, Tonks, Neville, Ron et moi partons vers la gauche et Luna, Sirius, Cho, Minerva, Maugrey, Flitwick, Olivier et Ludo vous partez vers la droite. Les survivants se retrouvent ici après l'action. Bonne chance tout le monde. »

Sur ce, Albus s'en alla vers la gauche, suivit de sa moitié de commando. À l'arrière on entendit maugréer d'une voix et d'un ton Séverussien :

« Wow ! Quel plan élaboré, j'en suis tout retourné. »

&&&&&&&&&&&

Boum….boum…boum…

« Ils montent les escaliers », constata Harry.

« On ne peut tout de même pas rester là à attendre qu'ils nous trouvent pour nous tuer et qu'ils partent avec mon Harry. Allons-y ! »

« Bon ! Là je reconnaît mon fils ! À l'attaque et allons tous les tuer de façon barbare et sanglante ! »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous père ! Allons nous faire massacrer comme des hommes ! »

PATALACL AN !!! &l'auteure fait dire que vous avez le droit de tout critiquer sauf ses bruitage dont elle est très fière.&

Draco pointa sa baguette vers la porte et elle explosa, ils se ruèrent dehors, avec la rage du sang et de la victoire qui s'insinuait profondément dans leurs cerveaux.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La deuxième division, appelons-la la division Mcgonnagal, s'arrêtèrent au beaux milieux des escaliers, freinés par une énorme bruit d'explosion (Patalaclan) à l'étage vers le quel ils se dirigeaient.

Olivier, qui était au premier rang du camps des Aurors vit sortir d'une pice à la fois Lucius, sa progéniture et son ''otage''. Il fut aussi le premier d'entre eux à voir un éclair vert de près, de trop près, de beaucoup trop près. Il fut aussi le premier d'entre eux à ne plus rien voir, à mourir.

« Sale merde!! », s'écria Ludo.

Les sort fusèrent. Harry stupéfixait ceux qu'il pouvait atteindre et les deux autres les tuait. Mais, juste comme on aurait pu croire à un carnage d'Aurors, Lucius se prit une charge magique en pleine poitrine.

Il s'écroula.

Du sang lui coulait par la bouche et par le nez.

Il était mort. C'en était fini de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco s'arrêta au beau milieux de sa formule et vit son père tombé. Il le vit mourir. Une douleur immense lui compressa la poitrine, il ne respirait plus. Il se pencha sur la carcasse qui avait été son père, un bien mauvais père mais son père quand même, et une larme coula.

Une seule larme car à son tour un sort le frappa, mais dans le dos, Comme son père quelque seconde plus tard, il s'écoula, raide mort.

C'était affreux de songer que Draco avait passer les dernières secondes de sa vie dans l'affreuse douleur de perdre un être cher, son père, devant ses yeux. Pendant quelques secondes il avait été orphelin. Mais maintenant il n'était plus rien.

Et Harry, restait seul, les sorts ayant arrêtés de fusés, il restait seul au côté du cadavre de la seule personne qu'il ait véritablement aimer, pendant une si courte période, et maintenant tout s'écroulait.

Les sorts s'arrêtèrent.

« Harry, Harry, ça va? Tu es tout pâle! Harry! HARRY!!!! Il est tomber sans connaissance. Mon dieu! »

« Trop d'émotions sûrement, les Malfoy avaient dut lui faire subir un sort de l'Imperio ou je ne sais trop quel maléfice pour qu'il combatte de leur côté. »

Ils étaient tous excessivement loin du compte. La vérité est que tout était allé trop vite, ils étaient en train de gagner, Harry se débrouillait bien pour un débutant, en somme tout allait bien et en quelques secondes tout était fini. Draco était mort, sa vie n'était plus rien, il vivait, il s'accrochait à la merde qu'était devenue sa vie seulement grâce à son amour pour lui. Et maintenant il n'était qu'une carcasse mutilée sur la moquette renaissance.

Et voilà que Harry, pendant quelque seconde s'était rappeler les courts, mais oh combien joyeux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et il en était venu à penser que tout cela était de sa faute. Après tous ces gens-là n'étaient ici que par sa faute! Tragédie après tragédie qu'il endurait ce pauvre Harry, c'en était une de trop.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Harry se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il était couché dans un lit douillet, dans une chambre qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir un jour vue, il n'eut aucune réaction. Harry était devenu une coquille, sans vie et sans âme.

Il pleura beaucoup.

Il pleura longtemps . Jusqu'au moment où Sirius, Ron et Hermione vinrent dans sa chambre, en quête d'explications aux pleurs qu'ils entendaient depuis plus de deux heures.

Harry leur expliqua tout.

Il leur expliqua où il s'était réveillé, sa réaction, comment les Malfoy l'avait prient sous leur garde, tout les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Draco, leur courte passion, le viol qu'il avait subit et il conclut par ceci.

« Je penses que je ne réussirais pas à survivre. Je sens déjà le désir de vivre s'enfuir de moi. J'ai vécu trop de chose affreuse, la guerre, un double dépaysement, la perte de mémoire, j'ai trop changé et trop vite. Mon amour n'est plus et jamais je ne pourrais aimer une fois de plus. Ma vie est partie avec celle de Draco, je vais mourir, je le sais, je le sens. »

« Non Harry, s'il te plaît dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Tu vas t'en remettre comme tu t'es toujours remis de tout ce qui t'es arrivé auparavant. Tu t'es bien remis de ma supposée mort à moi, tu te remettras de celle de Draco. Voyons donc, tu peux te remettre de n'importe quoi, tu es toujours le même vieux Harry à l'intérieur, tu as toujours cette force qui t'était si caractéristique. »

« Je suis trop affaibli...euh Sirius c'est ça, en tout cas. Et puis vous aurez beau m'expliquer des milliers de fois le geste que vous avez commis, et j'aurais beau dire que je vous pardonne, jamais je n'oublierez la rancœur que j'ai envers vous, par votre faute la seule personne que j'ai jamais véritablement aimée est morte…et elle ne reviendra jamais. »

Une larme coula.

Harry pleurait encore, jamais il ne se remettrais de cette violence et de cette perte. Hermione aussi pleurait, elle était tellement triste pour Harry. Puis Harry se ressaisit et poursuivit :

« Tous ses souvenir me hantent. Jamais je ne pourrait les oublier… »

Sirius et Hermione se regardèrent. Harry venait de trouver la solution à son propre problème. Le problème et la solution résidaient dans sa mémoire. Il ne restait qu'à la lui faire perdre, une fois de plus.

« Harry, nous avons trouvé la solution à ton problème, nous allons encore une fois te faire perdre la mémoire comme ça tout recommencera du début, parce que en fait tu n'as maintenant qu'une mémoire de quelques mois, deux pour être plus précise, alors ce sera beaucoup pus facile de te l'enlever, c'est seulement sui tu veux bien sûr. »

« Mais c'est génial comme solution, tu ne mourra pas et nous, nous t'aurons encore sans avoir le poids sur la conscience de t'avoir indirectement tué! Wow Hermione tu es géniale! » , s'emporta Ron.

« ... »

« Alors Harry, acceptes-tu? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tout recommencé encore une fois, c'est désespérant! »

« Tu ne t'en rappelleras pas de toute façon, et puis c'est toujours mieux que de vivre avec sa toute ta vie, ou encore pire…mourir et puis nous ferons revenir le véritable Harry. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. »

« Je ne mesure sûrement pas les conséquences de mes actes, mais d'accord j'accepte. »

« Parfait, je suis contente que tu es choisi la bonne solution. »

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla sans se rappeler qui il était. Il en fut tout bouleversé et descendit les marches à la course.

« Vien ici Harry, nous allons commencer les leçons. Nous avons un long chemin à faire… »

&&&&&&&

Voilà. C'est la fin. J'espère que ça ne vous déçois pas trop, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit , je ne suis vraiment pas une adepte des happy-ending ( fin heureuse, pour nos amis unilingues).

Tous commentaire sont vraiment appréciés et je vous aimes tous autant que vous êtes (non c'est pas du léchage de bottes pour avoir plus de réviews.)

J'espère seulement que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu.

bisous


End file.
